lost in time
by ohhdarkstonedone11
Summary: A potions accident and Hermione gets sent though time... SSHG Disclaimer:: not mine... will fix mistake in firsts chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**((disclaimer)): not mine, which is so sad… sob**

"Don't" Hermione yelled as Draco dropped a lavender leaf in to the potion. It bubbled up and exploded all over her. She dropped to the ground, hitting her head.

Professor Snape cast a quick cleaning spell over her and picked her up. "Everyone out," he yelled, carrying her to the infirmary. Poppy met him at the door.

"What happened," she asked.

"Potions accident something went wrong and she was caught in the cross fire," he said as Harry, Ron, and Draco rushed in to the infirmary.

"Is she going to be ok," they all asked at once.

"Quiet and have a seat," Madam Pomfrey said. They sat down and waited. Snape flooed Dumbledore. He arrived moments later along with McGonagall. "What happened," she asked.

Draco, Harry, and Ron explained.

There was a grown from the bed. "Severus," she mumbled. They all looked from her to Severus and back. She opened her eyes.

"Umm why am I here, Minnie," she asked McGonagall since she was the closest in her sight.

"Albus," she said looking at Dumbledore In shock.

She looked down and noticed she was in a Gryffindor uniform. "What the hell is going on," she asked looking up noticing there was more people in the room.

"Why are you all younger looking and why am I still not pregnant," she asked looking at all of them. Then she noticed Severus.

"Severus, your hair is shorter," she stated, "you haven't worn it like that since my 7th year," she said passing out. Everyone just stared at her.

"What is going on and why is she calling us that," Minerva asked. She looked over at Severus.

"Don't look at me I am just as confused as you are," he said.

There was a slight sigh from the bed again. Hermione opened her eyes once more.

"Are you ok Hermione," Minerva asked.

"I'm not to sure," she said looking around, "why is every thing so different looking and all of you younger."

"What year is it," Albus asked her.

She gave him a puzzled look. "2010."

"Wow, you must have hit your head pretty hard," Draco said, "to have added 4 years on to your life."

"What do you mean," she asked.

"It is 2006, Miss. Granger," Severus said, speaking for the first time since she awoke.

"That's not possible when I went to bed it was 2010, I was not in my 7th year," she said in shock.

"Well it appears you are," Minerva said.

Hermione looked around a bit. "Yep, looks better in my time, why didn't we paint this place years ago," she asked her self.

Draco, Harry, and Ron all stared at her.

"Oh no" she said whacking her forehead, "if I am here that means 7th year me would be in my body. She's not going to be happy."

They all looked at her. "And why is that," Albus asked.

She looked up, "Umm the fact that I'm married comes to mind along with pregnant and already have a son, would shock her. Oh no oh no this is not a good thing."

"That your right about, but what's, the oh no's about you seem panicked, about to pull your hair out," Draco said. They all looked at her again.

"Well when she finds out who she married she'll panic a lot and I'd like to have a body to come back to once we figure how to get me back. I have classes to teach," she said standing up.

"Who are you married to," Harry asked.

"Umm well I think my younger self would also like a body I would really like you not kill me," She stated.

"We won't kill you just tell us," Ron said.

"You said thatbefore I told you the first time and I ended up having to put all three of you in a full body bind to stop you from kill myself or my husband," she said as Poppy walked over.

"You'll need to take this so you don't have a headache," she said handing her a purple bottle. She examined it.

"Hummm color is slightly off and a pinch to much lavender," she said taking it. They all looked at her for two reasons one being she just criticized Severus's work, and the second being she knew that, that well.

"So I assume your doing something in potions now," Minerva said.

"Yes I am a potions mistress and I now teach it here at Hogwarts," she said.

"So what happened to Snape," Ron asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts finally," she said.

"Now your just trying to distract us," Harry said scratching his head.

"Not to difficult Potter," Severus said. Harry glared at him.

"So, who did you marry," Draco asked.

She mumbled something. "What was that," Draco asked.

"Severus," she said more clearly. They all looked at her in complete shock. Then at Severus, who's jaw dropped.

"Never, never would have happened," he stated firmly. She walked over and said something in his ear. "How do you know that," he snapped, "No one knows that." She wispred something else. All the color drained from his face.

"What did you tell him," Draco asked.

"Just the location the cutest little…" she was cut off by Severus clapped his hand over her mouth. He glared at her.

"But why would you marry the great greasy bat of the dungeon," Ron asked, eyes huge looking back and forth between the two of them.

"He's adorable," she said, shock, Minerva passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Disclaimer)): not mine**

**((Sorry it took so long…))**

"He's adorable," she said, shocked, Minerva passed out, "also intelligent, can have a conversation not revolving around Quidditch, and he is loving, kind, and wonderful to me."

Severus just looked at her in shock, "What?"

"You are really cute, especially in my time. You grew your hair out to about the same lengths as Lucius, you wear different colors like dark greens and reds and I get to see all of you of course," she said looking him up and down like she was picturing what was under those robes.

"Lucius," he questioned.

"Yes as in Lucius Malfoy, Drakie's father," she said, holding her hand up to signify tall, long hair, "tall blondie, gray eyes, very nice."

"What are you talking about you hate my father," Draco said.

"I did but he was helpful during the war and now teaches, muggle studies," their jaws dropped even lower.

"What my father hates muggle, even more than muggleborns," he said.

"Ahh that's what you think," she said. They all gave her a strange look.

"Ya know I don't think I even want to know this story, to confusing," Draco said.

They continued to talk and ask questions.

In, the future.

((This is past Hermione's perspective of after the potions accident.))

She mumbled something rolling over. She hit another body, a very naked body, as was she, next to her. She opened her eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she shrieked, making sleeping Severus jump up.

"What what is it," he asked in a panic.

"What's going on, why are you here, why an I here, and why are we naked, professor Snape," she asked quickly in a panic, scouting away from him. He looked at her confused.

"Professor Snape?" he questioned, "you haven't called me that in years."

"What?" she stammered, "why are we in bed together?"

"it got dark out and we were tried so we went to bed, it is a usual occurrence," he said like he was talking to a two year old.

"No, it's not I sleep in the Gryffindor tower, did some thing happen last night," she asked even more panicked.

"Gryffindor tower," he said confused, "you haven't slept there since your 7th year remember."

"I am in my 7th year and it is wrong for a teacher to take advantage of a student," she said getting up the best she could pulling the sheet with her, and in the process uncovering his naked body, she turned around blushing.

"What year is it," asked covering him self after noticing her discomfort and standing up walking towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"2006," she said jumping away from his hand.

"Your in the wrong time some how, what is the last thing you remember," he asked.

"Draco put something wrong in to a potion and it exploded," she said.

"Well this is a big problem now since now you're in your future self and your future self is in you and you have no idea what happened the last 4 years," he said shaking his head.

"What has happened," she asked looking at him, noticing small changes she didn't notice before, one being his hair was a lot longer.

"We got married 3 years ago we have a two year old son named Caden and your pregnant with our daughter," he said, she looked down just noticing her lager stomach, she shrieked. He continued, "You're the potions professor among other things."

"Oh no oh no oh no oh on," she started. Then passed out.

((Back in the present.))

Madam Pomfrey cleared her in perfect health.

"So where is she staying," Draco asked.

"Gryffindor tower," McGonagall said at the same time as Hermione said, "my chambers."

"So where is she staying," he said again this time to professor Dumbledore.

"Well, she could stay in her chambers, but she would have to get Severus to agree since they probably live in his." he said, catching Severus's attention.

"Nope, not happening," he said.

"You have no say in this I am staying in our chambers," Hermione said with a glare.

"No you will stay in the Gryffindor tower," he said.

"No I will not, I am staying with my husband whether he likes it or not," she said leaving the infirmary with her robes billowing behind her like Snape probably heading to the dungeons. Snape chased after her.

"Your not staying there," he snapped catching up to her.

"Yes, I am," she said almost to the dungeons.

"You have to be able to get in and you don't have the password," he said smirking.

She got to the door, counted on her fingers and pondered for a moment, put her hand on the edge flicked a switch and said, "Intereo lemon occumbo intereo." he blanched as she said that and his door opened.

"How did you know that," he asked.

"It is a month that starts with a vowel, and even year," she said, walking in.

((Intereo lemon occumbo intereo: it means: die lemon drops die))

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

((Disclaimer: not mine… sob))

((Sorry this took so long I ran in to some bumps and my computer crashed and I got my wisdom teeth removed… painful don't let any one tell you otherwise…))

On with the story…

He followed her in, in shock. She walked around the room for a moment.

"I had forgotten what this looked like be for I moved in," she said pulling out her wand. She flicked it at the wall changing it from a drab black to a more comfortable dark green. The chairs and couches changed from uncomfortable straight backs to soft and nice looking black ones.

"What are you doing to my chambers?" he snapped.

"Making it more livable and not as dungeon-y looking," she said walking towards his room.

He stomped after her so she couldn't turn anything pink or worse Gryffindor colors.

((In the future.))

Severus caught her before she hit the floor. He lifted her and laid her back on the bed, covered her and went to get dressed for classes. When he returned in his teaching robes she was still out.

"Wake up" he said shaking her shoulder lightly. She sighed, then opened her eyes.

"Crap, I was hoping it was a dream," she mumbled pulling the sheet up over her as she sat up.

"Nope still married to me" he said.

"How an I married to you any way?" she asked.

"We got together after you became my assistant for you finals to become a potions mistress, which brings us to our other problem, can you teach to day or do you need a sub," he asked sitting down.

"Well I am in my 7th year so really I probably could depending on the classes I have to teach," she said, "also umm could I have something to wear."

He went over to a large dresser and pulled out a set of light green robes. He handed them to her, "where's the bathroom" she asked. Then pointed to the closed door to the left.

"Thank you," she said standing up, wrapping the sheet around her, the door to the room opened and a little boy with black curls and a stuffed dragon ran in.

"Mummy mummy mummy" he cried out wrapping his arms around her legs. She looked down in to the deepest black eyes. He looked like a little Severus.

"This is Caden," Severus said picking up the little boy.

"He looks just like you," she said picking up the robes on the bed.

Caden hugged his father giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek, he then held his arms out to her. She looked at Severus not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Give him a hug," he said placing him in her arms she hugged him as he also gave her a wet kiss, then buried his face in her neck.

"So this is our son," she said in a sort of shock after a moment.

"And that is our daughter" he said pointing to her stomach. Her hand slid down to cover her slightly large belly.

"How far along am I," she asked letting a wiggling Caden down.

"About 6 months," he said as he pulled the book away from his son, who was trying to eat it.

"Oh, ok then," she said walking to the bathroom to change and shower. The bathroom was huge, all done in green and gold. As she was stepping in to the shower she heard giggling from the other room, "daddy daddy" she heard followed by, "I'll get you and your dragon," heard from Severus. "No not my dragon." she got in the shower, she finished and got dresses and cast a drying charm in her hair.

When she opened the door to the bedroom she saw Severus lying on the bed with Caden jumping up and down on his chest.

"Weeee I got you," he said bouncing.

"Yes you did, but I'll get you," he said tickling him. Caden giggled.

Caden tried to tickle him back, but Severus robes were to thick so wrapped his arms around his father and gave him a big wet kiss, "muwww."

"You win," he said kissing the top of his sons head, neither realized Hermione had re-entered the room.

"Mummy" Caden noticed her, running over to where she stood. She had a sorta shocked look in her eyes, from seeing this tender moment between father and son.

Severus walked over to her, "let's get you dressed know," he said picking up their son. He walked out of the room. She followed slightly nervous.

Severus was carrying Caden, who was giggling, up side down. He pulled a small set of Slytherin robes out of one of the drawers. The little boy grabbed at them as his father set him down on the bed.

"Mummy mummy mummy I'm gonna be a Slytherin just like daddy" he said showing her the Slytherin crest on the robe.

((Past or what ever…))

She changed the rooms a bit more, but it didn't look that bad, not that he would admit that to her.

She walked in to the bedroom.

"What are you doing in my room you can sleep in the guest room." he snapped.

"Nope not happening, my room as well as your you'll share or sleep in the guest room, up to you" she said changing the bed spread a deep blue. She then pointed her wand at the armoire it filled with her clothes. He grumbled slightly, deciding not to fight a losing war with her.

She walked over to it and pulled out a set of black robes just like his. She started pulling her school robes off.

((To be continued…))


	4. Chapter 4

**((Disclaimer: not mine… sob sob sob))**

((In the future…Or something…))

She didn't know how to respond to that… she was still in a slight shock over all this and promptly passed out… again.

Severus caught he before she hit the floor.

"What's wrong with mummy," Caden asked looking at his unconscious mother with big eyes.

"She'll be fine," Severus said putting her on the bed and continued to dress Caden. Once he had Caden dressed she was still out, "well I guess we'll need a sub for her classes."

"Can we go to breakfast now I'm hungry," he said pulling on his fathers sleeve.

"Why don't you have breakfast with grandpa and I'll stay here with your mother," Severus said, walking over to the floo.

He stated it and stuck his head though to Albus's office, "can you take Caden to breakfast for me and get a sub for Hermione's classes," he called.

"Of course my dear boy, but why dose she need a sub," he asked.

"Well it seems she has moved though time and this is 7th year Hermione and she is currently unconscious." he said pulling his head out. He then floo-ed Caden to Albus's office.

He walked back to Caden's room and picked Hermione up and placed her back in their bed.

((To the past… I think…))

Severus just looked at her in shock, then came back to his senses as she was pulling her shirt off, "what the hell are you doing," he snapped stopping her.

She looked at him, "that should be obvious I am changing," she gave him a look like she couldn't believe he was asking this.

"You're a student and I am your teacher and you changing in front of me, not to mention you are changing in to teaching robes," he said.

"Well in my time I am a teacher, which I believe I pointed out earlier, plus these robes are more to my likening than the school robes," she continuing to disrobe.

"Well your not in this time so at least go in to the bathroom," he snapped glaring.

"I will change in MY rooms and if you don't like it leave," she snapped pulling off her skirt so she was just in her bra and knickers.

He stormed out of the room. She giggled.

((In to the futures future…which is 2024. 14 years after the future time and 18 years after the past time…I think…O.o" well any way Caden is 16...I think…))

"Severus are your memories changing" Hermione asked her husband at breakfast.

"Yes it seems you moved thought time, this could case problems we have to send some one back to help since it seems that all of our selves will not be getting along," he said.

"Whom should we send," she asked.

"Caden to the past-past and Dax and Jace to the past future," Albus said from beside them, "so that Caden can't run in to his past self and Dax and Jace are not born yet so they'll be safe."

"True," Severus said, "that's a good idea. Do you think they'll so it?"

"Yes, they've all wanted to go father back in time and they know how to use a time turner, so that won't be a problem."

((Caden is 16 and Dax and Jace are 13... I think…))

((Still in future-future…))

((Not breakfast, more after classes…))

"Mum what was it you need," Caden asked walking in with his brother and sister behind him.

"We have a proposition for you" their father said.

"Ok what is it," Jace and Dax said very Weasley twin like…

((To the…umm past-future… I think…))

Hermione was surfacing…

"What happened," Hermione asked waking up once more.

"You passed out again, which you must stop doing It will cause harm to the baby," he said helping her sit up.

"Sorry it all final hit me," she said, looking over at him.

"Well I got a sub for your classes today and Caden is with Albus for breakfast," Severus said.

There was a flash of light next to the bed,

((Dun dun da… to the past-past… I think…))

She finished getting dressed, then there was a flash of light next to the bed, there stood a tall guy with longish black curly hair and a tall girl that looked like a female Draco.

"Who are," she snapped pulling her wand.

"Mum it's me Caden and this is Adora." the guy said.

**((Till the next time… I think…))**

**((tbc…))**


	5. Chapter 5

**((Disclaimer: not mine…))**

**((Sorry so long and all have more and longer soon…))**

**((Only really going to use the past and future mainly not mush of the future-future really.))**

"My son is two and I don't know anyone named Adora," she said.

"You son is two in 4 years but in 18 years I am 16 which is the one you see before you," Caden said, "and Adora is born right before the twins."

"Twins," she asked.

"Yes, when I am two you get pregnant and have twins Dax and Jace," he said.

"Twins you mean I'm having twins," she asked in awe, "wait how do I know your really telling the truth."

He pulled up his shirt to show a small birthmark on his side shaped like a dragger.

"Your…your really Caden," she said, "How did you get here."

"We've been sent to make sure the time line isn't disturbed," Adora said speaking for the first time.

Hermione turned to look at her more closely, she looked like a female Draco beside her eyes, which were a bright vibrant green. ((Can you guess where she got those?))

"Are you related to Draco," she asked.

"Yes he's my father," she said politely.

"And you mother," she asked plainly wondering.

She started to answer her but Caden put his hand over her mouth, "we're not suppose to tell them about the future," he said.

"Their together now so I don't see why not," she said.

((To Draco and Harry they have to have some opinion of this… so lets see what it is…))

Draco was lying on top of Harry's chest at the moment.

"So what do you think about all this Severus and Hermione getting married in the future," he asked.

"Well I think their good for each other, their similar and both boring as hell, and hard to understand once they go off on some brilliant idea," Harry stated.

"True," Draco said pondering this for a moment, "so do you think we're still together in the future."

"I hope so," Harry said pulling the blonde head down for a kiss.

((Now to someone else… like future Severus…))

There was a flash never to Severus and Caden.

"Oww, ya know we have to work on the landing still," said a tall girl with long blue hair and purple eyes, there was a guy next to her looking exactly like her.

"Hey, hi, umm did we land in the right year," he asked.

"It looks like it Caden looks about two," the girl said.

"Umm who are you and how did you get here," Severus asked.

"Pretty hair," Caden said from behind Severus.

They both looked at their hair, "ohh, hay we forgot to change this," the girl said. They waved their wands at their hair, and it turned in to matching black curls, and their eyes changed a deep black.

"I liked it better the other way," Caden said.

"Still bossy," the guy said, they waved their wands again and their hair changed a bright red and in to Mohawks.

"Pretty," he said.

"Ok you never answered my question," Severus said.

"We're your children mum's currently pregnant with us," the girl said, "he's Dax and I am Jace."

"She's only having one," he said.

"Nope mistake she's having twins," Jace said.

"How…how is that possible," he asked.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other, they…" Dax started.

"I know that you idiot," Severus snapped.

"Well fine snap at me, you're the one who asked," Dax said.

"You're a dork," Jace said. Dax stuck his tongue out at her.

"So why are you here," Severus asked.

"To make sure the time line isn't messed up, we're here and Caden and Adora are in the past-past," Jace said, looking around the room for the first time.

"Hey, nothing is really all that different than in a few years, hey is that mum," she asked noticing Hermione on the bed.

"Yes," he said looking over at her. Hermione mumbled something and her eyes flickered.

**((tbc…))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((Sorry for the long wait for the up date…))**

**((Disclaimer: this will cover any other chapter in this story now… NOT MINE!))**

**((To the story now…))**

Hermione looked around. "Who are you," she asked, sitting up, noting the two new people in the room. They were tall and had strange colored hair.

"I'm Jace," the one said, it appeared to be a girl.

"And I'm Dax," the other male one said.

"And that's us," Jace said pointing to Hermione's stomach.

"What but I thought, professor Snape said I was having one," she said.

"That's what we thought to but it turned out it was twins," Dax said.

"Oh ok," she said not really processing it. She tried to stand. Tried being the operative word. Severus caught her.

"Why don't you sit a while longer," he said. She nodded.

"Are you ok, mummy," Caden asked pulling on her sleeve as he crawled up next to her.

"I'll be ok," she said.

((To the past-past… (Batman theme music insert here!)))

"What do you mean their together now?" Hermione asked Adora, "Draco's not dating anyone."

"This must be before they came out," Caden said.

"Well since they are already together it shouldn't change anything," she said. They stood there a moment pondering things.

"Well them I guess I'll just tell you, my fathers are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," she said. Hermione's eyes went big.

"Wwwwwwww..wh..what?" she stuttered.

"My. Fathers. Are. Draco. Malfoy. And. Harry. Potter." she repeated.

"You mean their together now and didn't tell me even in 4 years," Hermione snapped.

"Well I guess but I don't know why, their married in the future," she said.

"But you must remember you can't confront them about this now since it would change the time line you can once you get back to the future since there she must happen soon," Caden said.

"Ok then…" she said digesting the new information. Some one knocked on the door.

"Are you dressed," Severus called from out side.

"Come in," she called. He walked in.

"Who are they," he asked stopping when he saw the two new people in the room.

"This is our son and his friend it seems," she said.

"Umm, I could have swore you said you had a two year old and 4 years and that is not now," he said.

"Well it seems they came back to make sure the time line isn't messed up," Hermione said.

"Well in that count I think we should start working on getting you back in your own time," Severus said.

"Do you know anything about this," Hermione asked Adora and Caden.

"Only thing we know is the stuff in the books they gave us," Adora said holding up a bag, "and that only goes so far they said, but we do know that it is a combination of a couple of thinks just not what. On that count, I give him the stage." she pointed to Caden, "he studies all the theories and such."

((To the future-past))

Caden was looking at his mum like only a two year old could. "Mummy, are you ok," he asked wrapping his arms around her neck. She was still a little un-sure what to do around him. She wrapped her arms around him.

Severus watched as his wife, the mind of his 7th year student wrapped her arms around their son. Caden buried his head in to her neck.

"Well I'm going to go see grandpa," Jace said.

"Me too," Dax said, walking out of the room together.

"Come sit, daddy," Caden said pulling away from Hermione, he grabbed Severus's sleeve and pulled him down next to Hermione. He looked over at Hermione skeptically. Caden sat in her lap.

"Are you ok," he asked.

"Well, I guess as well as I can be right now, I'm married, with child, have one, a teacher, and still in my 7th year, but I think I'll be ok, I just have to process the fact I'm married to my potions professor, which is the biggest shock," she said.

"Well according to you, you had feelings for me in you 7th year," he said. She blushed slightly.

"I respect you, but I don't think I would marry you," she said.

"You couldn't stand me for a while but then we were working together, and we became friends and then one day you leaned over and kissed me, there for Fred and George won the bet," he said.

"Mummy, I'm hungry," Caden said.

"What time is it," she asked.

"About dinner time. Why don't we go to the great hall," Severus said, standing up. Hermione got up and helped Caden jump off the bed to the floor.

Severus watched them together and saw some of the same things that his wife did as did his student.

Caden watched his parents, he noticed some differences in them. He grabbed both of their hands and started to pull then to the great hall for dinner.

They arrived early so there weren't many people in the great hall yet. They walked up to the head table and took their seats at the end.

"Grandpa," Caden said giving Albus a big hug.

"Good to see you," Albus said to Caden hugging him back, "well I hear you've had some problems and your not professor Snape but miss Granger."

"Yes, some how a potion blew up and I ended up here," Hermione said.

"Well lets work on getting you home," he said the doors to the great hall opened and Dax and Jace walked in.

"Hello, how have you settled in," Albus asked.

"Wonderfully," they said, walking up to the head table.

"Do you wish to eat with your houses tonight or up here," he asked.

"Our."

"Houses."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said.

"Which house are you in," Severus asked.

"Right now anyone we want since you can't know yet," Dax said.

"Well I'm going to be a Slytherin," Caden said grabbing a lemon drop out of Albus pocket.

((To the past-past))

Caden blushed slightly at the praise.

"So where do you think we should start then," Severus asked.

"Well it will help slightly if we know where exactly in the past we are," Adora said.

((Right now I have no Idea what yea it is… O.o'))

"It's January 15, 2006," Severus said.

"What time," he asked.

"About dinner time," Severus said.

"Slightly off from our time but relatively the same as our time, we just had dinner be for we left so why don't you two go eat and we'll work on this," Adora said.

"Ok, but where are you going to stay," Severus asked.

"We'll stay with different houses since we can't give you to much information about the future, and continue the school work along with this," Caden said.

"Ok, Well what are we going to do with you, miss granger," Severus asked, looking over at Hermione.

"If you're going to add a prefix to my name it will be Mrs. Snape, not miss granger any more and I will be discussing this with Albus in a minute, so that I may be sub teaching potions with you and the students will know that I am miss placed in the time line since that will not change the time line much," Hermione said.

"How do you get that," Severus asked.

"When I came back I changed everything that has already happened and my memories changed partly and I can see the changes this is one of them and it is suppose to happen that is on of those complicated time things that if you think to long about you get a headache," Hermione said.

"That's why we're here, we're the time guardians partly, you could say," Adora said.

"It's in the rules that if time is being changed for it to be monitored by a more affected group of people and a person or a few chosen people go and make sure to much is not changed if it is reasonable. Like they can know she has been moved and she will be married to you since that will not ever change it is set in stone as you would say, but you can't know what house well be in or two of the same people in the same time really. That is the reason I'm here and Jace and Dax are in the future since you're pregnant with them and it doesn't cross that far over," Caden said.

"Well that makes sense. Well I guess I'll go and talk to Albus real quickly and…" Hermione was interrupted.

"Wait, you're not going to teach my class," Severus snapped.

"No, I'm not, I'm going to help for the time being," she said.

"No you're not I teach my class alone," Severus glared at her.

She stood toe to toe with him, "I will teach with you or be even more like a usually would as your wife."

He paled at that, "you can teach, but you will stay out of my way and not mollycoddle them," he snapped.

"You will find that is the last thing I do," she said, "now it is time for dinner." she swept out of the very much like Severus.

Caden and Adora were watching the two them trying very hard not to laugh. Severus turned and glared at then. A couple giggles escaped them. He stomped out of the room.

When Severus arrived in the great hall, most of the students and teachers were already seated. He took his seat next to Minerva, when Albus and Hermione walked in. they walked up to the head table and sat down, Hermione took the seat next to him. Everyone in the hall looked over wondering why she was not dressed in her school uniform and sitting next to their evil potions master.

"Why is miss granger sitting up here Albus," professor Flitwick asked.

"I will cover that in one moment actually, Filius," the headmaster said standing up and walking in front of the head table.

"Ahh humm," the headmaster caught their attention.

"As you can see miss granger is sitting up here with us. She was in a potions accident and it moved her though time this is the Hermione from 4 years in the future and she will be teaching potions along with professor Snape, well really the other professor Snape," Albus said.

"Tomorrow morning you will all meet two other students Caden Snape and Adora Malfoy also from the future, now tuck in," Albus said walking back to his seat as food appeared on the table.

"What did you mean the other Snape," Filius asked.

"Their married," Minerva said grabbing the potatoes. Everyone sorta chocked and paled.

"What," hooch said looking over at them.

"For some odd, odd insane reason she informed us, we are married and have a child," Severus said.

"And twins on the way," Hermione stated reaching for the chicken.

"I thought you said you only were having one child," Minerva asked.

"That is what we all thought too, but as it turns out from Caden and Adora we have twins," Hermione said, looking over at them.

((To the future-past…))

"Well he is sure set in his ways and stubborn, still is," Dax said.

"I still can't believe that cutie is our older pain in the butt brother," Jace said. Caden flung some potatoes at them.

"Yep it's him, still a pain," Dax said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Jace said.

"True, I'm absolutely adorable and a completely harmless looking, but you know better," Dax said.

"How harmful are you," Hermione asked.

"Depends who you are," Jace said.

"We make a great team," Dax said.

"You remind me of the Weasley twins," Hermione said.

"They are gods,"

"And are to,"

"Be immortalized,"

"Forever."

"Their,"

"Geniuses." they finished.

"My children… the new Weasley twins… ahhhhhh…" Severus moaned, dropping his head to the table. Caden coped his father and dropped his head in to his potatoes. Hermione giggled, as did Albus.

"I like him better this way,"

"Much more fun." the Snape twins walked over to the Slytherin table for now. The hall quickly filled up from there.

"As you can see we have two new additions for the time being and they will be in some house they haven't quite decided yet," Albus said, "and with that tuck in." food appeared on all of the tables and everyone began to eat. ((Caden already had food since he was at the head table and it just appears on your plate because I said so…))

((Now back to the past-past because that is where the people are chocking on their food…))

"Wait, wait, wait, lets start this again, slowly, you married him," Hooch said pointing first at Hermione then at Severus. They nodded.

"And you have a child," Hermione nodded. "And twins on the way," Hermione nodded again.

"Why in the world did you marry him," Sinistra asked.

"Well she told us he's adorable," Minerva said, the other teachers looked at her in shock and then at Severus and grimaced.

"Well it's true, not to mention, his skills don't just lay in potion making," Hermione said, her eyes doing a Dumbledore twinkle making her look older than her 7th year body was.

The other professors sorta gave a gasp and looked over at Severus who was glaring at Hermione like he wanted to kill her or have the earth swallow him up or both.

"Well we learn something new everyday it seems," Minerva said putting down her glass as she patted Hooch on the back, who had chocked on hers.

Severus turned his glare to her.

"They mentioned two new students, a Snape and a Malfoy," Filius mentioned.

"Yes, Severus and Hermione's son and his friend, there here to help with the time line," Albus said.

"Caden and Adora there to make sure time isn't messed up too much and to help it realign it self," Hermione said.

"But I thought that there son was two or soon thing and a time tuner doesn't move that far," Sinistra said.

"That is true, this is the Caden and Adora from not four years in the future like this Hermione but, 18 years from now," Severus said.

"So if Caden is your son, and Adora is a Malfoy, who is her mother," Hooch asked.

"That asked that that not be named, since that would mess the time line up," Hermione said. Albus's eyes twinkled quite brightly.

((To the future-past…to Draco and Harry there…))

"Harry are you ok," Draco asked walking in to the bathroom where his lover was bent over the toilet puking.

((Would the toilet be referred to as a loo here?))

"I'll be fine," Harry said after a minute.

"Are you sure you don't look so good, how long have you felt this way," Draco asked running a flannel across his sick lovers face.

"Not to long," he said, trying to stand, just not seceding.

"Well why don't we go see Poppy and maybe she can give you something for it," Draco said helping Harry up and to the bed. After a while he was better and they headed to the infirmary.

"Poppy, are you in," Draco called out.

"Yes, what is it," she asked walking in from the back.

"Something's wrong with Harry," he said helping Harry lay down.

"Well let's just see what the problem is," she said pulling out her wand and casting a few spell.

After a few moments she stopped and frowned, "it's nothing serious is it," Draco asked. She cast one more spell and her wand turned pink. She smiled softly.

"Well it turns out you two are going to be father in two month," she said. They paled.

"What, how is that possible," Harry asked.

"Well in the wizening world it is not common but not un heard of a male getting pregnant," Poppy said.

"Were going to be fathers," Draco said in a daze.

"Yes and in two month since male pregnancies take less time, you might want to inform your friends and get a nursery ready," she said walking away to give them some time.

"Wow I never, believed we would ever have children," Draco said sitting next to Harry.

"I never knew it was possible," Harry said.

"Well I knew we might have a chance but it was very slim since it is very magical," he said.

"I'm just… wow," Harry said, "I guess it might be time to tell everyone."

"Yeah, we've been together long enough and if they don't except us then that's their problem and they can live with it," Draco said helping Harry up and towards the door.

"The prenatal potion and directions is on the table," Poppy called out. They grabbed and walked toward their chambers when they noticed it was dinnertime.

"Why don't we go to dinner," Draco suggested.

"Sure," Harry said. They walked in to the great hall and joined everyone at the head table, since they were the charms teachers since Filius retired. ((But they really wanted Snape's job… muhahahaha would the cycle never end…))

"Uncle Harry, uncle Draco," Caden screeched lunching him self out of his seat at them. Harry turned a little green and dizzy at this.

"Are you ok, Harry," Albus asked.

"I'll be ok," he said putting his head down for a moment.

"What's wrong, with Harry," Hermione asked.

"He's pregnant," Draco said rather bluntly. Everyone at the head table dropped their silverware and looked over at Harry.

"What," Severus asked.

"He's pregnant," Draco repeated.

"Umm, who got him pregnant," Severus asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Me," Draco said reaching for the gravy.

"Ya know that is not the way I pictured it," Harry said lifting his head.

"True, but it works all the same," Draco said grabbing a roll only to have it be stolen by Caden.

"Hey, that was mine munchkin," Draco said grabbing another.

"Yes it was but I need it more," Caden said drawing attention to his plate, Draco looked at it, the roll was becoming the leaves of the tree in the middle of a forest by a castle made of potatoes, chicken, and meatballs.

((I do this all the time drive people crazy they think I am, love the volcano to…))

"You're right your needs are greater than mine," Draco said.

"Wait, back to the main thing Harry's pregnant," Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry said buttering a roll.

"When did this relationship start," Severus asked.

"Summer after 6th year," Draco said as his broccoli was taken.

Hermione gasped.

**((Tbc…))**

**((tell me you thoughts on this please...))**

**((next one shouldn't take as long... hopefully... good reveiws make it faster...))**


	7. Chapter 7

**((Sorry for the delay I was aiming for sooner than this but they kicked me off the computer because I didn't water the plants and filter the pool their evil…))**

**((I am going to fix spelling and grammar mistake in the first chapters… soon… I have another plot calling out to me that should be done soon as well… well on with the chapter…))**

"You're you're… you two are together… now," she said looking at them in shock, her eyes huge.

"Well, of course we're together now duh," Draco said looking at her like she was an idiot.

"What I think she means is in the past, since this Hermione is from your 7th year," Severus said.

"She's what," Draco asked, looking over at her.

"We are currently in our 7th year and you blew up a potion sending me here," Hermione said.

"But then if she's here where is our Hermione," Draco asked.

"Think you idiot," Harry said.

"In my time and doing who knows what," Hermione said.

"Well, it is her past, you in her present, so what's you opinion on being married to the great greasy git of the dungeon," Draco asked. Severus glared at him.

Hermione turned and glared at Draco as well her glare rivaling Severus's, "I am coping with the information," she pushed out.

((Past-past))

They finished dinner in the great hall and Hermione headed back to her chambers. Severus followed a few minutes later. When she arrived Adora and Caden weren't there.

"Must have headed to their dorms," she said walking toward her room. She grabbed a green silk nightie and headed to the shower.

Severus walked in and hears the shower running, so he walked to the bedroom and grabbed his black silk night pants and t-shirt. He was walking towards the bed pulling off his robes as he did when the bathroom door opened and Hermione walked in wearing, what appeared to him not to be much.

"Hello," she said walking over to him, she put his hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and pulled away.

"Was there something you needed," he asked in a cool voice.

"Well I was going to ask you if you would like for me to rub your shoulders you seem tense," she said putting both hands on his shoulders. She applied a slight pressure. He was going to pull away but moaned in pleasure instead.

"If can reach better if you lay down," she said and at this point he wasn't paying much attention to anything and just did as she said and laid on his stomach on the bed. She straddled his butt and continued the massages.

"How dose that feel," she asked, moving lower. He mumbled something. She moved off of him and pushed him over and undid his shirt, pulling if off. His was still in a coma state. She rolled him back and continued. He started to snore as she finished the last knot.

"That always seems to work on him," she said giggling slightly. She changed him in to him pajama pants and crawled in bed next to him and feel asleep.

((Future-past))

They had finished dinner and headed to their rooms.

"Hermione," Severus asked looking over at her, "are you really ok with all of this, do you need someone to talk to or something."

"I think I will be ok," she said sitting down, "really, it's not that bad I am doing ok and I think in time I'll be more ok with I the idea, I seems I am since I marred you."

Severus looked like he wanted to say something but Caden rushed in with Harry and Draco right behind him.

"Mummy mummy mummy," Caden called out running up to her.

"Yes," she asked as he crawled up on the arm or the chair.

"Uncle Draco said I could stay the night with him and Uncle Harry can I hun can I," he asked her. She looked over at Severus. He nodded.

"Sure," she said. He lunged at her rapping his arms around her neck giving her a big hug and kiss running to his room to get his pajamas and clothes for tomorrow.

"Thank you, both for taking him," Severus said, looking over at Harry and Draco.

"I ready," Caden yelled running back in to the room, ((wow he's fast.)) he was carrying a backpack and a stuffed dragon with him. They left.

"Hermione," Severus said, walking over to her.

"Yes," she asked.

"Are you sure you are ok, you haven't been here long and you don't have memory of the last 4 years and you have a son and twins on the way ad your married to your professor. Don't you have any questions," he asked kneeling down besides her taking her hand.

"Well I guess what I really want to know is more about you and Caden and how we came together," she said after a moment.

"Do you want to start with Caden since he's the one who's going to run up to you yelling mummy," Severus said.

"Yes," she said, "that is a little strange, but not unwelcome, you know."

"Yes, it seems you body remembers him even if you don't,' he said. He stood up and walked to the bookcase. He pulled out a photo album. She looked around the room and noticed that all the walls were covered in bookcases.

"Would you like to change in to something else first," he asked. She nodded and stood up. Since the walls were covered in bookcases she wasn't to sure where the door was.

"This way," he said putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her to their bedroom, it was the third bookcase from the fireplace. She took some time to look at the bedroom this time. It was painted a deep blue with gold and silver accents and the bedspread was a black silk. There was three doors in the room one two the bathroom and the other two to who knew where.

Severus walked over to the armoire and pulled out a nightie for her. He handed it to her. He proceeded to look for his clothes. She looked at the nightie he handed her. It was green silk and long down to the floor, with long sleeves, and a deep round neck. She walked to the bathroom to put it on. She started to change when she got a good look at herself in the mirror, her hair was longer and not so bushy but curled lovely down her back and her eyes slightly darker. She was 6 months pregnant so she had the round basketball in her stomach and her chest had filled out. So she was quite lovely and besides the pregnant part she could see why Severus married her.

She pulled on the nightie and walked back in to the bedroom. Severus was sitting on the bed in black silk night pants and t-shirt that said "bite me." she smiled at the thought of her evil potions professor wearing a shirt that said bite me to class. He looked up and smiled. Then she noticed he had a wonderful smile and wondered why he didn't smile more offend in her time.

He patted the spot next to him. She walked over and sat down. He opened the album.

"Well this is the album you put together for Caden, starting from when you were pregnant till now and your still working on it," he said. The fist picture was of her and him with huge smiles one their faces, waving and underneath it, it said 2 month.

The beginning picture showed her or her and Severus and you could see the difference as her stomach grew lager with Caden. She positively glowed in the pictures that said 9 months and she looked ready to pop. One that caught her attention was of her, Severus, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Lucius. They were all waving and smiling, looking so happy to just be sitting there. It was at 9 months and was labeled "Hermione and her boys."

"Lucius," she asked pointing to the picture.

"Ahh, yes he's the muggle studies teacher," Severus said, "he was out today to get something, he'll be back tomorrow."

"Muggle studies," she asked in shock.

"Yes, he's actually quite good at it," Severus said.

"Muggle studies and Lucius Malfoy are two things I would never relate to one another," Hermione said. Severus flipped the page.

The next picture was of Hermione lying in a hospital bed holding a small bundle with Severus's arms wrapped around her. They had looks of pure joy on their face. She looked over at Severus, you could tell he was enjoying looking at the book.

The next few pictures were of Caden in a crib, or holding a rattle.

The next was of her and Severus holding Caden at a sorting feast. Then there was some of Caden with Harry, Draco, Ron, Lucius, Minerva, and Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys. The one that caught her attention was one of Caden not to long ago by the looks of it and he was sleeping under a large tree with Severus. It was breath taking.

Severus continued to flip the pages and now they were in to pictures of Caden and her in her second pregnancy. The last picture looked not to old about two weeks and it showed her and Severus walking out side in the snow with Caden.

"Wow," she said, "there's some wonderful memories there."

"Yeah there is," he said, "and many more still to come."

((To the past-past…))

Severus woke up next to something warm and soft. His head was on her chest and his arms around her, hand cupping her breast under her nightie. Her hands curled in to his hair and her legs wrapped around his, her nightie pushed up slightly exposing her thighs. His erection pressed against her warmth.

She mumbled something and rubbed against him. He looked up to see the Gryffindor know-it-all Miss Hermione Granger. The memories of the previous day came back to him and of him falling asleep while she rubbed his back.

"Is there a reason your in my bed," he asked moving slightly.

"It's my bed too," she said arching her back rubbing her breast in to his hand. He pulled it away like it was on fire. She opened her eyes. He was trying to pull away but alas was stuck since her legs were holding him down.

"In a hurry," she asked looking at him struggling.

"Well it's not a good way to start a day by waking up to a student in you bed," he snapped.

"Prior expense," she asked.

"No, now let go," he said, "I do have a class to teach."

"As do I," she said, "you have time and you never rushed a day in your life why start now." she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down his face falling right in to her cleavage.

He was moving his head when he got distracted. She moaned as he pulled a nipple in to his mouth. She slid her hands up his arms grasping his shoulders.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said as she latched on to his neck.

"Yes we should," she said kissing him. He pulled her nightie over her head. She pulled his night pants off. She arched her back in to him. He entered her.

His alarm went off. He shot up in bed. He looked around. Hermione was lying next to him curled in to his side. Both still in their nightclothes. He rubbed his eyes and turned off his alarm. Hermione rolled over. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Why are you in my bed," he asked standing up.

"Our bed," she said sitting. He remembered his dream and quickly went to his closet and grabbed his clothing for the day then rushed in to the bathroom, just grabbing his wand.

"Wonder who put a bee in his bonnet," she mumbled walking over to the armoire.

((Future-past))

"I can see know why I married you," she said looking at him.

"Really and whys that," he asked.

"Well from what I know of you, you're a potions master at Hogwarts and seems to hate children but then I see you with Caden and you're a completely different person," she said, "your kind and caring, sweet and nice and you seem to really love both of us."

"Your a death eater or were in my time and you wouldn't think that all, you give off as being carefree and loving and loved, not to mention all those things the good and bad make you who you are," she said.

"Your still the evil potions master of Hogwarts, your name strikes fear in the name of children every where and you still glare at everyone and are rude and sarcastic, but your all those things and more that we, I never saw before now," she said, looking over at him.

"That's the same thing to told me on our wedding night, well that and I was a good shag and you just wanted me for my books," he said. She blushed slightly at the fact she had slept with her teacher. 'Well I'm a little slow since how else would I get pregnant,' she thought. She yawned. He stood up.

"Is there a guest room I could use," she asked.

"You will sleep here, I'll sleep in the guest room," he said walking towards the door.

"No I insist, this is your room," she said standing.

"This is our room and you will sleep in it," he said, not giving her any room to argue with him.

"Fine," she said laying back down as he walked out. She turned out the light.

Severus walked down the hall the guest room. The guest room was decorated in dark greens and browns. He lied down and fell asleep.

Hermione woke to the sound of someone struggling. She sat up. It sounded like someone was fighting on a bed. She walked in to the hall. The sound was coming from the door next to hers. She opened the door slightly. Severus was tossing and turning like he was fighting someone or something off. He was mumbling something. She entered the room.

"Severus," she called, walking over to the bed.

"No, you cant have her,…. don't touch her,…. Stop…. Help her,…. don't let her die,… not because of me,…." he mumbled, still fighting.

"Severus," she said louder this time. She touched his shoulder. He grabbed her hand hard eyes snapping open.

**((TBC…))**

**((Soon I hope…))**

**((Review… it feeds me… and tells me if you are reading it…))**


	8. Chapter 8

**((Well I was hoping to get it up sooner but it delayed so sorry, and all… I hope to have the next out sooner…))**

**((Peoples said add warnings so stuff will happen… kinda sappy in beginning…))**

She gasped as his eyes snapped open. His body jerked up and he gasped for breath. He had a death grip on her hand at this point. Severus was bent over breathing heavily, he pulled her in to a hug, burying his head in to the crock of her neck. Hermione pushed his sweaty hair away from his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled after a moment, not letting her go though.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked not really to sure what do as she continued to stroke his hair. He drew in a shake breath and lifted his head.

"It was from years ago, I was a death eater, and it was the night they tortured and raped a young muggle girl," he whispered, "she was 15, and they just destroyed her, the more she fought them the worse it got." he drew in a stranded breath. She watched as a tear slide out of his eye.

"There was nothing I could do for her, I failed her and so many other," he said, "so many." a few more tears fell. She wiped them away, as some of her own ran as well.

((Noooooooooooooo! Muse don't leave me! Sob sob sob I'll kill my sister for interrupting my train of thought… ))

She lifted his head and looked him in the eye, "you didn't fail them without you so many people would have died, and you saved then you saved so many people, and helped so many people." he reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She kissed his cheek.

((The past-past…))

Hermione gathered her clothed and waited for Severus to get out of the bathroom. He came out finally dressed in his customary black bat robes. She showered and dressed in dark blue teaching robes and headed to the great hall for breakfast.

"Well good morning, Hermione," Albus said as she sat next to him at the head table.

"Good morning," she said as she grabbed her coffee, taking a sip, as Minerva sat next to her.

"Ahh you're here early," she said, grabbing her tea, not many students were in yet, nor were teachers. Severus walked in and sat next to Minerva.

"So how has your visit to the past been so far," Albus asked.

"Pretty good, it's different then my time and I miss my family, but it neat to see all of the stuff from my 7th year though different eyes, but I'm worried about Hermione and how she's reaching to everything in that time and all," Hermione said.

"Why's that," Minerva asked.

"Well as I mentioned before, many things which from going from here to there could be a big shock, there's the Severus part and the having children part, I'm a teacher, and it seems something big is going to happen," she said.

"Yes, you mentioned children before, Caden, and your currently pregnant," Minerva asked.

"Caden, who in my time is only two, and I'm pregnant with twins according two them," Hermione said pointing to Caden and Adora who were sitting at the Gryffindor table this morning.

"Ahh yes, I haven't had the chance to meet then this morning," she said, spotting Caden and Adora. Albus called out to them and they walked up to the head table.

"Good morning," Minerva said, looking at the two them.

"This is, Caden and Adora," Albus said.

"There in Gryffindor," she asked.

"Which ever they choose," he said.

"Gryffindor with uncle Harry and Ron," Caden asked. Adora agreed, making their new head oh house smile.

"That's lovely," she said clapping her hands together, "so what years are you in?"

"We're both in 7th year," Adora said.

"How is that possible," Hermione asked, "she born at the same time as the twins you said."

"Time turner," Caden said, "she used it a lot and when from 3rd year to 7th in short time."

"That's not safe," Severus said looking up coffee, "it could cause a time slash."

"Looked in to it, and haven't found it yet so were hoping it didn't happen," Caden said.

"Interesting," Albus said. The great hall was fill more and more teachers were arriving so they sent Adora and Caden back to their table.

"So what's your first class of the day," 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin," she said looking up as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"What are you looking at," Minerva asked, looking over at her grabbing the jelly.

"How to get back," she held up a book on time travel.

((Past-future))

"So are you ok," she asked looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, I thought they were over and I haven't had them in so long then tonight… it was one of the worse ones," he said.

"What was different about tonight that caused the nightmare," she asked.

He looked down, mumbling something under his breath to low for her to hear.

"What," she asked.

"I didn't have you next to me," he said looking up at her.

"Oh," she breathed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, and started walking to the door.

"Where are you taking me," he asked.

"You'll sleep, with me, in your own bed," Hermione said opening the door to the bedroom.

"Are you sure," he asked, as she pushed him down.

"Yes if it means you will be able to sleep then yes," she said sliding in next to him. They were on there own sides not touching but he was completely comforted, he fell asleep right away.

When she woke up she had her head resting on his chest and her arms curled around him, him hugging her back, there legs tangled together. She slowly pulled away but he just pulled her closer.

"Severus," she said, wiggling slightly. He mumbled something and released her rolling over. Hermione walked over to the closet and gathered her clothing for the day and went to take a shower.

Severus woke up to the shower running, he sat up rubbing his head. The water turned off and Hermione walked out a little while later. She was dressed in dark pink maternity teaching robes.

"Are you going to teach today," he asked her.

"I looked over the lesson plans I left on my desk, and I have 1st and 2nd years today so I should be able to," Hermione said as Severus stood up and walked over to the dresser, pulling out clean robes.

"Ok if you need any help I have free hours the hours you teach," he said walking towards the bathroom.

((Past-past))

Breakfast was finished and everyone was heading to classes. Severus and Hermione were "discussing" the lesson plan.

"I'M TEACHING MY CLASS AND THAT'S, THAT'S," he snapped as she closed the door before class was to start, luckily no one was early.

"THIS IS MY CLASS NOW AND EITHER I TEACH IT OR YOU HELP," she yelled back at him, going nose to nose.

"THIS IS NOT YOU CLASS NOT NOW, MAYBE THEN, BUT NOT NOW AND YOU WILL NOT TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY CLASS ROOM," he yelled, as she grabbed the front of his robe.

"Listen, you either compromise or I lock you in a closet," she hissed, pulling his head down.

"I'm listening, what is it you want," he snapped.

"I teach part and you teach part, you cover one side and I cover the other, you'll fined I'm very fair," she snapped, releasing the neck of his robe.

"Which means you favor Gryffindor and are compete opposite of me," he said.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," she said. There was a knock on the door. Hermione walked over and opened it. Most of the class was waiting out side, Caden was the only one daring enough to knock.

"In, and open your books to page, 678," Severus snapped. The bell rang and Harry and Ron ran in.

"40 points from Gryffindor for running and being late," they both snapped. Everyone including Severus looked at Hermione, who just walked to the front of the class.

"In, your seats," she snapped, since Harry and Ron were still standing there with these shocked looks on their faces. Severus walked over and sat in his desk and watched her. 'What is she doing,' he wondered. She continued the class, removing points, lots of points.

"The instructions are on the board, gather the ingredients and start you potions," she stated. Everyone started moving. Severus and Hermione moved around the room watching the potions and students, adding and deducting points, mainly deducting.

Halfway though the potion, there was a loud explosion.

"Longbottom," they yelled, moving to loom over him, he cowered away from them.

"Sorry," he mumbled moving away, from them, as the cauldron smoked purple smoke, their eyes, went big.

"Longbottom, move away from that now, everyone, get out of here now," Severus yelled, pulling Hermione away, "don't use any magic in this room."

"Accio beetle eyes," Hermione called out, as Severus yelled, "no." the vial didn't move.

"You can use wandless magic," she snapped. He called the vial, crashing it in to the potion, the smoke turned white and the bubbling stopped, then, pop it disappeared.

"Shit, I forgot I hadn't learned wandless magic yet," she said. He looked over at her.

"How did you know that would work," he asked. She sat on one of the lab tables and looked at him.

"I teach potions in the future and learned under a wonderful potions master to begin with, who had to deal with a bunch of dunderheads for years, you taught me well," she said, as he leaned against the other lab table.

"You mentioned being a potions mistress, so you learned under me," he asked.

"That's not all I learned under you," she said jumping off the table and started banishing the now ruined potions. He jaw dropped as he got her meaning.

"So I teach DADA in the future," he asked.

"Yes, you got the job after we won the war, not to long before Caden was born," she said.

"So I really am married to you, why, your one of my student," he said looking over at her, as she planted herself on one of the lab tables.

((Future-past))

Severus finished his shower and he and Hermione headed to breakfast.

"Good morning, Severus, Hermione," Minerva said as they walked in to the great hall, most everyone was already there, including Jace and Dax who were waving. They waved back. The only ones not there were Draco, Harry, and Caden. They sat down, Severus had coffee and some toast, his usual breakfast, and Hermione had some hot chocolate, a chocolate chip muffin with, chocolate sauce, and a chocolate bar.

Minerva looked at her, "craving," she asked pointing to what was on her plate.

"Umm, well…" she wasn't to sure, what to say she knew pregnant women got cravings and all but she had only been in this body for a day or so.

"You did the same thing with Caden, it was strange, mainly when you started mixing food you should not mix even in your stomach," Severus said.

Albus stood up. "Professor Snape, your potions professor as you know did not teach yesterday but will be returning to teaching today, she had a time accident as of late and has the mind of her 7th year self so her class may be slightly different," he concluded with the announcements and breakfast continued.

They finished breakfast and headed to the first classes. Severus went with Hermione to hers.

"So what are we suppose to teach to day," he asked walking up to her.

"Well the 1st years are first so it's just a simple boil remover," she said walking to the front of the room.

((Also just in case this crosses your mind she can teach potions even though she's pregnant because there is a charm cast so she will not be harmed same for the baby and she is far enough along. And it's my story so anything can happen… including rain muffins… maybe in the next chapter!))

The class was going great. Then after about 5 minutes in to the actual potion making the 1st cauldron exploded.

"Longbottom," Severus yelled dropping his own grading and storming over to a student who appeared to a Longbottom. He let out a squeak and dropped the vial in his hand, which Severus caught, as he vanished the first year's potion.

"Your as incompetent as your father in potion," he snapped. He yelled at, what Hermione found out to be Alexander Longbottom, Neville and Luna's son, for a good 5 minutes. He was normally pretty good in potions and all other subject but Severus makes him nervous just like he did Neville so needless to say he's a disaster in DADA. He's not as nervous around Hermione even though she has the same teaching qualities. The rest of the class went well from then on.

She had a free period where Severus had to teach his own class then he would be back to help her with the second years.

"Well, what should I do," she asked, herself out loud, herself was caught up on all the grading already and, Severus wouldn't be back till he was done with his double DADA class of 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin, Draco and Harry had dropped Caden off at the end of the first class and he was now with Severus. She walked in to her chambers and decided to look around a bit more. As she noticed before the walls were covered in bookcases. She looked at the one closest to her. Most of the books in this case were about potions, same for the case next to it, and these cases were huge holding at lease 500 books apiece. The next case held defense books and dark arts books. The other case held muggle books. The case after that was filled with photo albums and so on, more personal thing. She pulled one of them down. It was her wedding album.

The first picture was of her and Severus standing together. Her in a beautiful light purple almost white-purple, dress with a star burst going down from the waist, in silver sparkles. It had a corset like top, studded in silver going in to silver and purple braided straps. Severus was in solid black on black wizarding dress robes. She flipped the page, the next picture was her and Severus, standing with Harry, Draco, Lucius, Remus, Minerva, Albus, and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. The next was of her, Draco, Harry, Ron, Lucius, and Remus. The next was of her, Ginny, and Minerva. Then for the next few page it was of her and Severus saying their vows, which were written in silver on the bottom of the page. The picture that followed was of their kiss.

"Wow," she gasped at the beauty of the pictures they were wonderful, completely breath taking. The other picture after must have been from the reception, then cutting the cake and so on.

((Wizarding wedding are confusing and everyone makes them so different from one another and you cant tell heads or tails, so I'm doing it more like a muggle wedding, or at lease like the ones I've been too, which weddings are for crazy people, funerals are my thing…))

The next picture was of her and Severus standing in the Hogwarts garden in the moonlight, it was absolutely gorgeous. There were some completely wonderful pictures in the album.

"Who took these," she asked out loud.

"Colin Creevey," Severus said walking in the room.

"Colin as in cute, little blond, has way to much sugar for own good, always putting a flash in your face, that Colin," she asked.

"That would be the one, he's not as eccentric as he was and he is a really good photographer and owns his own business," he said. He walked over and sat next to her and flipped to another page. This page had a picture of her, Severus, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Lucius all standing in the gazebo in the garden surrounded by the candles and night blooms. It was a gorgeous picture. The candles were just enough light to bring out the color of the blooms, and they brought out all the colors of they people in the picture.

"This one is my favorite," he said tapping the picture.

"It's completely glorious," she said, staring at it a moment longer, "where's Caden?"

"He wanted to go stay with Minerva, her class is learning animagus so he wanted to spend this class time with her," he said, "also there has been some changes it's going to be 3rd year classes today and not second."

"Ok, well I better get going class is going to start soon," she said standing up.

**((TBC…))**

**((There were some parts I really liked and some I had no idea what to do so this is what I got in the end I hope you liked it, review it show some ones reading and you people give it though different eyes…)) **

**((Also let me know if thing are confusing and I'll clear them up! Review!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**((Sorry for the delay hope you don't kill me hope you like it and there is a summery at the end to sort of sort it all out!))**

**((This is told from more of Caden (both Caden's), Adora, Dax, and Jace's point of views… I'll tell you which…))**

Lunch time-ish/ mid-day-ish/ part way though class-ish

((Little 2-year-old Caden's point of view with Minerva… great hall lunch))

Caden was making a log cabin out of carrot sticks when his mummy and daddy walked in to the great hall for lunch with his Uncle Lucius. They walked up to the table, sat next to him and kissed the top of his head. They started talking to the other teachers about some random stuff.

He saw the two strange but interesting people with the crazy hair walk in. now their hair was bright yellow, spiked ending in green and in a weird way resembling a pineapple. He crawled out of his seat and ran over to them.

"Hey, little man," they said sitting down at their table, "what's up with you." he crawled up on to the bench next to them.

((Now on too… Dax and Jace their sitting right next to Caden same time and everything…))

"My Uncle Lucius is back today," Caden said, trying to touch their hair.

"Uncle Lucius," Dax said looking up, "where, I have to get him back for that comment on my hair last week, I did not look like a smurf."

"You did too," Jace said.

"We'll see when I'm done with him who looks like a smurf," Dax snapped crossing his arms across his chest in a huff.

"What's a smurf," Caden asked, reaching for a glass of juice. Jace handed it to him.

"I could have got it you knows," he snapped like only a two year old could with a Snape trained glare.

"He's good at that, I'm so proud," Dax said patting his heart.

"Well back to your question a smurf is a little blue thing and it where's a white hat," she said ignoring the glare trained on her waving her wand forming a picture.

"He looked like that," Caden asked.

"Yep, a very good likeness and uncle Lucius made fun of him," Jace said.

"I did not," Dax snapped.

"Did too," she said.

"Did not," he said.

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"NOT!"

((Over to the older Caden and Adora in the past-past…))

Caden and Adora headed to lunch.

"So what do you think could be the biggest problem," she asked sitting down at the end of the Gryffindor table. No one was at lunch just yet but them.

"Well I think a potion could be the base of it all but it might be something else, we couldn't use a time turner on her or anything because her body wasn't moved her mind was," Caden said pulling a couple of books from his bag. Adora pulled out a piece of paper.

"She moved 4 years, in time what would the cause this in a potion," she asked, writing it down on a chart, "what potion was she making?"

"They said she was making a draught of the living dead," Caden said as Adora wrote it down.

"What was the mishap ingredient," she asked, as Harry and Ron walked up.

"A lavender leaf," Caden said, as they sat down.

"Hey what's up, you're the new students," Ron asked.

"Yeah," Caden said extending his hand to them, "Caden Snape."

"Snape," Harry asked, "cousin or something."

"Son," he said, "and this is Adora Malfoy."

"Now I'm very lost, we must have missed more than we thought, Snape has a son and you're a Malfoy," Ron said.

"They announced it at dinner," Adora said.

"We had Quidditch practice," Harry said.

"That could explain it, we're here to make sure the time line isn't messed up," Caden said, "I'm the son of Severus and Hermione Snape and she is the daughter of Draco Malfoy."

"Well that's kind of creepy, so your in Gryffindor," Ron asked, "I bet your fathers weren't to happy about that."

"Well were not aloud to tell our house so we picked so we picked with our favorite uncles," Caden said.

"Oh and who's that," Ron said dimly.

"You two, you dorks," Adora said, as Draco walked up.

"Hey what's up, who's your friend," he asked sitting down next them.

"Caden Snape and Adora Malfoy," Adora said extending her hand.

"Now I'm lost," Draco said.

"So were we but they explained Severus and Hermione's son Caden from the future and your daughter Adora it seems we missed a lot last might," Harry said.

"My daughter," he said in shock.

"Yes, your daughter," Caden said.

"But then who is your mother," he asked after a moment.

"Well we really can't tell anyone but you would could know," Adora said, "you are currently with this person." Draco's eyes got big.

"We're still together," he asked.

"Yes, you are and happily," she said.

"Wow, not what I excepted," he said.

((To someone else… where oh where should I go only I know?))

((I'm thinking I need more characters now… the twins in the future… Dax and Jace…))

They finished lunch after their loud shouting match which Jace won, and headed to muggle studies taught by none other than uncle Lucius.

"Welcome class and new comers I see we have," he said from the front of the room, "and you are?"

"Dax."

"Jace."

"Snape," they concluded.

"Really I wasn't aware Severus had any relatives visiting," his said.

"Children from the future," they said.

"Really, very interesting," he said, most likely thinking they were as crazy as their hair. Dax pulled out his wand.

((Well we need some suspense here… NEXT… the lovely little 2-year-old Caden… he's somewhere I lost him…))

Caden was walking around the castle after lunch, he's so cute and cuddly. He was on his way to the library, even though he is only two and cannot read but two words. But luckily for him h had a wand, he snatched if from, someone, they notice it missing eventually, when they need it.

He headed to the restricted section. He wants to be a well round individual so he must see interesting books. He walked over to the one nearest him and tapped it, making sure it make noise like the last one he had which tried to eat him or the one that screamed, learn from past mistakes, he's smart for a two year old. He pulled it off the shelf.

It flopped open. He waved the wand at it. The book stated to speak nicely to him.

"What would you like to know," the book asked.

"What are you called," he asked.

"Potions and their uses in time turners but you can call me Mel," it said, "where would you like to start?"

"The beginning," Caden said.

((This involves real thinking now… pause and remember how to do so… not really much to do with the problem… much…))

"_Time is a simple structure of being, it moves and flows and can and can not be changed there are many different idea in this subject. As time moves rips and tares rips: page: 135 tares: page: 265 can be made to the basic running of time, which we will call an orb of time. The orb is time it self-moving in all directions and the tares and rips are most commonly made with an over use of a time turner. Time turner: page: 394. _

_The rips can be made in to a time loop. A time lope is a area in the orb when time is almost what you would say stopped. It repeats and repeats not moving further then it is, staying in the area till the loop is broken. Some time loops cannot be broken. Ones that can be broken are usually done so by changing the events so they are, as they should, or if the loop can be fought. Or the loop dies, disappearing as it moves each time destroying all in it and all of it. More on time loop: page: 459"_

Mel concluded the simple section.

"Where would you like to go next," Mel asked.

"More on time turners please," he said.

"Page, 394," Mel complied, flipping to the page and starting once again.

"_A time turner is a device used for time travel to the past, there are developments on it as for it to move forward in time as well. A time turner is comprised of an hourglass and mixed dials for moving to an exact moment in time. The diagram below will illustrate such."_

Mel said, as Caden moved to look at the picture of the full time turner, then each part disassembled.

"_Similar to a time turner is a time spell which is more difficult but more precise and lessens the chance of a time rip or tare," _

Mel continued speaking,

"_Time spell: page: 325." _

"Where would you like to go next," she asked.

"The time spell," he said.

"Page, 325," Mel flipped.

"_The time spell consist of two parts the first part the go the second the return. The go is moving to the time you wish to go to. The first thing to be done is pick the time and place, then moment you wish to go to. Then the spell, which appears simple but takes a lot of power. _

_The spell it self is:_

_Permoveo sententia vicis ut is locus._

_The return spell is:_

_Tergum ut meus vicis Abeo quod EGO venit._

_These spells both take a lot of power and not many wizard of witch have accomplished both, at least not with out killing, inuring, or driving them self crazy." _

Mel said, the book looked at the child.

((Now back to the lovely Jace and Dax…))

Dax pointed his wand at his uncle. Lucius raised his eyebrow at this, fingering his own wand.

"Daisies and blue moons the muffin queens cures is laid on you," Dax snapped. Nothing happened.

"What was that," Lucius asked, looking like he was debating on conjuring a straitjacket. ((Also know as a hug-me-coat.))

"One moment," he said pointing to Lucius hair, "this is for last week, you'll remember it the next time you call me a smurf."

Lucius reached for his hair, not to sure if he wanted to know what had happened after the very strange spell. His hair, his beautiful hair, it was now turned in to green curls, spotted with purple stars and yellow moons. He had little pink bow in it as well now.

"My hair," he cried, "what did you do to my hair." he tried all types of removal spells.

"Permanent, till next week," Jace said from beside Dax who was smirking superbly.

"WHAT! How is that possible," he asked trying to calm down.

"We developed that spell when we were 6 and the first two people it was cast on happened to be you and uncle Draco," she said, "you two know first hand in our time how long it last, and you're the only one who know the reversal spell since you cast it on us make our hair normal, so you wouldn't tell us."

((To the future-future really quick to see the lovely Lucius!))

"That evil little twit," he yelled stomping though the castle as everyone else memories changes to see what he was mad about. Giggling was heard after this.

((To the past-past with the older Caden and Adora can anyone figure out what's going to happen…))

They were almost finished with lunch after giving away who was in Draco's future, only to Draco. There was a bright light in the middle of the great hall. Every turned to look as it dimmed down. Sitting in the center of the great hall was a little boy holding a large book.

"Hi," he said looking around, as he stood up.

"Caden," Hermione asked walking over to him.

"Mummy," he said wrapping his arms around her, dropping the book. She grabbed him, giving him a big hug.

"How did you get here," she asked. The Adora and the older Caden walked over to her.

"I said the spell in the book," he said as she released him. The younger Caden picked up the book.

"Time spell," he said to the book.

"Page, 325," Mel said, flipping to it.

"How did you do this," she mumbled, showing it to Albus who had walked over also.

"Lets go to the hall," he said leading them out.

"I just read it," he said. He noticed the other Caden.

"Hi," he said walking over to his older self.

"Do you remember getting to this time," Adora asked.

"No, and the memory isn't changing. I don't know how I got here," he said, bending down to look at his two year old self.

"I'm Caden, who are you," the little one asked.

"I'm also Caden, and this is Adora," he said pointing to her.

"Cool, we have the same name," he said, "So what did that spell do?"

"It took you to the past," Hermione said moving over to him.

"But why are you here mummy," he asked.

"Well it's a long story," she said, "how is your dad?"

"He's good, but you keep fainting on him making him worry, and Dax and Jace are really cool," he said, as she picked him up, his book following him.

"How did he get the book to follow him," Severus asked walking up to them, lunch had finished.

"When I was little, I swiped peoples wands and tapped the books and they read them self to me," the older Caden said, "that was before I could read, then I just stated reading them, I haven't done it since I was like 5 and I was sick at the time. But this is the first time I have ever removed one from the restricted section."

"The restricted section," Severus and Hermione asked.

"I was little at the time, don't yell at me yell at him," Caden said.

"How did you get in to the restated section," Hermione asked the little Caden.

"I walked in," he said hiding his face from her.

"The area is warded, you shouldn't have been able to get in," she said.

"A spell," he mumbled.

"What spell, your only two," she said.

"Dad taught it to me," the older Caden said.

"Your father taught it to you, what spell was it," she asked.

"A reflective spell, it's like putting a mirror in front of a laser, it opens it but doesn't disturb it," he said.

She covered her face with her hand sighing, glaring at Severus.

"This is your fault," she snapped at him, "we have to get him back before we notice him missing."

"I could just say the return spell," little Caden said.

"You really shouldn't have been able to say it the first time, a second could be unstable," the older Caden said.

"A time turner," Mel said.

"That would work, but someone would have to take him," Hermione said.

"I could," Adora, said, "I have experience with time turners."

"Wonderful," Albus said, looking at Mel.

"What is this book," he asked after a moment.

"Potions and their uses in time turners," Mel said, "call me Mel."

"We don't have this book now, do you have this book," he asked the older Caden.

"I don't remember it but it seems I read it at one point," he said pointing to his smaller self.

"We don't have it in the library in our time," Adora said, "I've read all the books in the restricted section this isn't one of them." she studied it better.

"Do you know why that is," she asked Mel.

"I show up when asked for," Mel said, "Caden was the one who called me."

"Could we copy you," Albus asked.

"Sure," Mel said. Albus made a copy of the book.

"Would you show up in our library if we looked," Severus asked.

"Now I would I am partly bound to this time," Mel responded.

"Wonderful, now about getting the little one back," he said, looking over at Hermione who still held Caden, who was now asleep on her shoulder.

**((TBC…))**

**READ THIS! HELPS MAKE SENSN!**

7th year Hermione: future-past

Future Hermione: past-past

Severus: both in normal time

Caden age 2: past-past current moment

Caden age 16: past-past

Adora: past-past

Dax: future-past

Jace: future-past

Caden is 16 and Jace and Dax are 13

Mel is a book.

I am crazy and you are confused…

In the future-past Harry is pregnant with Draco and his daughter, Adora.

Lucius is back at the school teach from where ever I placed him… I don't remember where that was… and his hair is now different colors.

In the past-past Caden is currently visiting for the time being and will be returned soon.

**((I think that's most of the confusing things… but I'm not sure if more confuses you tell me… review it make me feel the love!))**

**((Read one of the strangest things and felt the need to put it here to encourage you! """Review button begins to strip"""" credit for that lovely line for behindtheshadows45.))**

And thanks to all of my lovely reviewers!

**DD2, shawnalou, pplhater2493, draculasbride2008, miracle1992, shella laroche, barry-bob-jnr, forgetful love, the-amazing-color-brown, izzaliza, lucius's mistress, digifox86, witchychick1030, violentkat, ajsnape, angelic bladez, renasence-midnight-ash, shonah89, nocturnal007, artemis virgin goddess, magicwand, livtje, 'mione n sevvie, deadratsam, viktor krum's lazyllama101, and mrs. Touchstone. Thanks to all and to all ((a good night)) who have reviewed many times and to the ones who haven't for even reading it!**

**((Sorry for the delay… slight problems… hope you liked it…))**


	10. Chapter 10

**((Hello here is the next chapter… sorry for any delays…))**

**((Also what Caden mean by favorite uncles was more to him than Adora.))**

((To past-past Draco and Harry… it's a study like time, before they have to go their classes…))

Draco was working on his potions paper in the library, when Harry walked in. he walked over and sat next to him, not really pulling out any books, just sitting down.

"Yes," Draco asked after a few moments of Harry just staring at him.

"So you have a daughter in the future," he said.

"So it appears," he said going back to work. Harry didn't say any thing, just sat there once again. Draco looked up again.

"Does this mean we're over," Harry asked.

"What why, now of all times, would you think that," Draco asked, giving Harry a look of shock.

"Well you have a daughter with someone and you're with then now, why would you want to be with me," he questioned, as he started to get up. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Yes I have a daughter in the future, and I'm happy with both of them according to Adora, but what she also mentioned was that I was currently with them, and you're the only one I'm with and the only one I plan to be with," he said lacing his fingers though the other mans, "I'm not cheating on you either if that's what you think."

"But how could we have a child together," he asked.

"Let me explain," he said pulling him towards one area of the library.

((To past-past: Hermione))

"Ok so the plan is to send Adora to the future with Caden and she should return in a couple of hours, correct," Hermione asked still holding the sleeping Caden, as Albus nodded. They were in the headmaster's office, disusing the plan.

"Will our time turners be able to make the jump," Severus asked, staring at Caden.

"I have an extra time turner with me that could make the jump," Adora said.

"You can't use that one it's still experimental," Caden said, "it hasn't been properly tested yet."

"You have an experimental time turner," Albus asked.

"Yes, we designed it, and it's still relatively in the works, it can make the jump," Adora said. They all looked at her.

"You designed it," Severus asked.

"The two of us, we have been testing it and it worked but it's not legal and hasn't been tested by professional and all," Caden said, "you can't use it." Adora just looked at him, her eyes narrowing, it seems he's said something like this before.

"Excuse us one moment," Adora said, standing up and grabbing Caden's arm pulling him into the hallway. They heard a lot of yelling before it went very quiet. A few minutes later, they walked back in, Caden sporting a black eye.

"What happened out there," Hermione asked, "do you want to go see poppy."

"She can't fix it, it has to go away on it's own," Caden said, with a pout.

Adora started, "we're going to use the time turner, it will make the jump, and I'll be able to return easer."

"What's so different about this one time turner," Albus asked.

"It is unbreakable unlike the older ones, and it's more complicated," Caden said pulling something from under his shirt. It looked similarly to a normal time turner, but it had more dials and knobs.

"What are all of these thing for," Hermione asked, softly so not to wake baby Caden.

"It's unbreakable, as Caden said, but these knobs and dials will more you faster than a normal time turner, also more precise, plus this particular one we're currently working on has a defense mechanism built in," Adora said taking it from Caden and opening something on it. She pulled out a silver and green stone.

"A normal time turner take energy from the user, this one takes the energy from Hogwarts," Caden said, opening something else on it pulling out a miniature backpack. He enlarged it. It had clothing and a wand.

"If some one makes a mistake and cant get back for some reason, there is spare things in side in case things get lost in the jump," Adora said, "it also has a time teller on it."

"What's a time teller," asked Severus.

"You will always know where you land," she said, clicking a small dial, a graph showed up and told the place and time it was currently in.

"It also has a homing device on it so you really can't loss it," Caden said.

"And a message system so you can tell the person who hold the matching one if there's a problem," Adora said.

"The defense mechanism, will stop anyone from steeling it and it will protect the wearer from most cures," Adora said, putting it on, standing up. She handed her wand to Caden.

"Diffindo," Caden said. Nothing happened. The curse was absorbed.

"Evanesco," he said same result.

"Furnunculus," still nothing.

"May I try," Albus asked, Caden nodded, "Incendio." it absorbed it.

"What protection spell is it," Severus asked as he saw all of this.

"It is, Servo quicumque erant is sententia vicis quod tractus quod suum sentential," Caden said.

"That's a very complex spell no one could say that and survive, who cast it," Hermione asked in awe.

"As you said no one could survive so Caden, myself, Jace, Dax, and Julian and Alex said it together," Adora said.

"Who is Julian and Alex," Severus asked.

"Julian is the son of Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley," Adora said, "and Alex is the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Ron Weasley." the first two names didn't surprise them much, the second made Severus fall out of his seat.

"Lucius and Ron," Hermione asked, looking over at her husband. he was standing up.

"Are you sure," he asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and any ways we all cast it, and the spells it absorbs, the energy is sent back to Hogwarts," Adora said.

"So let me get this straight, Lucius Malfoy and Ron Weasley," Severus said again.

"Yes, Alex is there daughter and our back up," Caden said.

"What do you mean back up," Hermione asked, "and what year are they in?"

"If we need help in this time we call Alex, and if Jace and Dax need help they call Julian," Caden said, "and their in second year, but don't doubt them, their stronger than many would think and a great team."

"They helped us out of many situation, and their too innocent looking to get in trouble, they have gotten past dad many times and their also the best potion makers in the school, at age 8 they made polyjuice potion," Caden said.

"And one of them is related to Longbottom, are you sure," Severus asked.

"Yep, looks just like his father," Adora said, "with the exception of the red hair."

"Well back to the main thing, will the time turner work," Hermione asked.

"All of our test tell us it will and we tested it many times so we think so," Caden said.

"Will it be able to carry both of you," Severus asked.

"When we tested it, it could carry about 5 us with no problem," Adora said, "so two shouldn't be a problem."

Little Caden was starting to wake back up. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He waved.

"Hello," Hermione said too her son as he kissed her cheek. He slide off her lap and crawled in to Severus's. He looked kind of shock not really sure what to do in this situation. Caden kissed his father's cheek and he gave him a hug, Severus sorta hugged him back.

"When's dinner," he asked. They looked at the clock, it was just about dinner actual.

"Well how bout we send you back after dinner," Albus asked Caden. He nodded his head so hard they thought it would fall off.

They headed to the great hall no one had arrived yet. Caden sat in the set no one but Severus ever sat in. Severus glared at him. Caden glared right back.

"That's my seat," he said to the little boy.

"Finders keeper," the little Caden said.

"Why don't you sit over there," Hermione said indication the seat next to Caden as she sat on his other side.

"But that's my seat," he said.

"Sounds like a personal problem," Caden said as a pile of mashed potatoes appeared on his plate. Hermione giggled at the out raged look on Severus face as he sat next to Caden.

((Future-past…))

"Where's Caden," Severus asked, looking around the great hall, it was dinnertime. And all the teachers and students were already seated. All the other teachers shock their heads saying they didn't know.

"Who was the last to see him," Lucius asked.

"He was in the library," said Madam Sheska, who had replaced Madam Prince after she retired.

"I'll go look there," Hermione said standing up. Severus followed her. They looked all over the library, each section till they came upon the restricted section.

"Could he get in there," Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's been in here with me, so he could probably get back in," Severus said. They walked in. there was a few books on the ground.

"Someone was here," Hermione said, picking up the books. There was a bright light. As it dimmed down, they could make out a figure. There in front of them was a blonde green-eyed girl. And she was holding Caden.

"Who are you," Severus snapped pulling his wand.

"Adora," she said undoing the time turner from around hers and Caden's neck, placing it in her shirt, putting Caden on the ground. He ran over and hugged his mother, his father still holding Adora at wand point.

"And why did you have our son," he asked.

"He wandered in to our time, well really I think the past would be a better phase," she said, "but any way some one had to return him and I volunteered."

"Why," he asked still suspicious.

"Because I am one of the best versed in time," she said, "and if you believe me Jace and Dax can vouch for me."

"How do you know them," Hermione asked.

"Their some of my best friends, there the guardians in this time and Caden and I are in the past, you two sent me with him," she said pointing to Caden.

"We were hoping to return him before you noticed. but it seems we were to late," she continued.

"How do we know your not lying and we can trust you," Severus asked.

"As I said Jace and Dax will vouch for me," she repeated.

"Then to the great hall," he said, Hermione and Caden following him. When they got to the great hall dinner was almost finished. Jace and Dax looked up.

"Adora," they called standing up and running toward her.

"You know her," Severus asked lowering his wand.

"Of course, she's our best friend and she's uncle Harry and uncle Draco's daughter," Jace said, as Albus walked up to them followed by Draco, Harry, and Lucius.

"Who is this," Lucius asked.

"Their daughter," Dax said pointing to Harry and Draco.

"Our daughter," Harry asked.

"Yes," Adora said moving toward them so they could get a better look at her.

"She's a Malfoy alright," Lucius said, the only things not really Malfoy was the green eyes, since theirs were a blue-gray and not a green-gray.

"Ok now, then how did you get Caden," Severus asked.

"He used the time spell in this book," she said pulling it out of her pocket, "and was sent to our time."

"He used a time spell," Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yep, popped right up in the middle of the great hall," Adora responded, handing Severus the book.

"Where would you like to go," Mel asked startling Severus.

"How did it do that," he asked.

"Caden did that as well," she said, "time spells please." the book said the page and flipped.

"This spell would kill anyone who tried it, how did a two year old do this," Lucius asked, he looked over at Caden in shock.

"I'm not to sure," Adora said, "but I should be heading back."

"Do you have to go so soon," Draco asked.

"Yes, I don't want something to happen to the time turner," she said pulling out of her shirt. She looked at the levels quickly. She turned it back to the past, and with a flash she was gone. There was another flash and she was back.

"I thought you said you were going," Hermione said.

"I should have, something's wrong with it," Adora said looking it over again.

((Past-past…))

Dinner was finishing and the last of the students were leaving the great hall. In the middle there was a flash. A figure stood there.

"Adora," Caden asked walking up to the figure. The light disappear, the person who stood before him had pink hair. She turned around.

"Caden," she said flinging her self in to his arms.

"Alex, what are you doing here," he asked hugging her back as Hermione, Severus and Albus approached.

"It's seems Adora got stuck for the time being in the future, so they sent me," she said spinning in a circle as he released her. She noticed Albus, Severus, and Hermione.

"How do you do, I'm Alex Malfoy," she said hugging Albus.

"Wonderful," Albus said.

"She's the one you mentioned earlier, Ron and Lucius's daughter," Hermione asked. Caden nodded.

"Yep, my wonderful fathers, that where I go my pink hair from, mix of the Malfoy and Weasley," she said giving Severus a hug, making him flinch.

"It could also be you're a metamorphmagus," Caden said.

"That too," she said, "but my hair is really natural pink, just not this pink, aunt Tonks is a wonderful teacher." she when to hug Hermione and tripped.

"It seems she taught her more than metamorphmagus," Severus said as she righted her self. She hugged Hermione.

"Well how far have we gotten," she asked turning to Caden.

((To the future-past…))

"So what appears to be the problem," Draco asked as Adora keep fiddling with the time turner.

"I'm not to sure," she said, "but I think I'm stuck here."

"But what about being a guardian," Hermione asked, as Caden buried his head in her neck.

"They'll send our back up," she said not looking up as she pulled out a green and silver gem.

"Back up," Severus asked, as he and Lucius continued looking though the book.

"Alex," she said, "she should be there about now, since I'm not back the future memories would have changed already."

"Who's Alex," Albus asked.

"Alex Malfoy, uncles Ron and Lucius's daughter," she said as they heard four thuds.

She looked behind her, on the ground was Harry, Draco, Lucius, and Severus out cold.

"You call your grandfather uncle," Hermione asked, not to fazed by this after the Harry and Draco thing.

"Well, all and all were of similar age so we call all of each others parents aunt and uncle since we were raised together," she said, "grandpa is how we reefer to the headmaster."

"Really," Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes at the thought of many, many grandchildren.

"Yep, try explaining that on the first day of class," she said, "all the other first years are lost and are being found by the little children of the castle, and being delivered to their class wrapped in rope, grandma hasn't complained about her student being late, just wondering how they got tied up by 5 year olds."

"Well, it doesn't seem little the dunderheads are getting smarter as time goes by," Severus said sitting up. The other three were doing the same. Lucius looked completely shocked.

"I really have a daughter in the future," he asked.

"Yep, she's born next year I believe," Adora said.

"You have a daughter with Ron," Harry said looking at Lucius in shock.

"You're in a relationship with Ron," Draco asked.

"Yes," he said, "we've been together for about, 3 years."

"Are you sure," Severus asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Lucius snapped. He turned to look at Adora, "what's she like."

"Aunt Tonks," Adora said, "she is also a metamorphmagus, but really the only difference is that her pink hair is natural."

"Her hair is pink," Lucius asked, not sure if he wanted to believe her.

"Yep, the Malfoy and Weasley hair gene combined," she said.

"Well as interesting as this is I fear we must head to our common room, see you tomorrow," Dax and Jace said heading out of the great hall.

"Yeah, let take this up tomorrow," Severus said looking at the sleeping Caden on Hermione's shoulder. He took him from her and they headed to the dungeons. Everyone left the great hall but as Adora was walking out after Albus gave her the password to Gryffindor tower, Lucius grabbed her shoulder.

"Are Ron and I still together in the future," he asked.

"Yes, and happily," she said smiling, "go talk to him I'll tell you both more tomorrow." he nodded and headed to Ron's rooms. Ron was the care of magical creatures teacher after Hagrid moved to France.

He knocked on the portrait of a dragon. Ron opened it, "Lucius, hello." he said confused as to why he was there. He opened it and Lucius walked in.

"Hi, umm I'm to here to late am I," he asked noticing the other man was in his pajamas.

"No," Ron said, "what's wrong?"

"We meet Draco and Harry's daughter today she showed up a little while ago and gave us some interesting new," Lucius said, fidgeting.

"Really, and what's that," Ron asked not sure if it would be good new from the way Lucius was fidgeting.

"It seems in about a year we have a daughter," Lucius said. The other man fainted.

**((TBC…))**

**((Well as you can tell I'm confusing you peoples… so let me know what you think!**

**Also little Caden is back in his time but Adora is there as well, and Alex, who is my new character, is in the past-past with the older Caden…))**

**((REVIEW!))**


	11. Chapter 11

**((sorry for the delay... had a slight problem... hope you like it!))**

**((Lucius and Ron… I'm not to sure why I picked this pairing, spur of the moment thing but I've decided I like it… and they got together 2007 I think I hate math…))**

**((Also let's list the years…**

**Past-past: 2006...**

**Future-past: 2010**

**Future-future: 2022-ish I think this one I have to double check…**

**Those are the years I think…))**

"Ron Ron Ron," Lucius asked, as he bent down by his lover. Ron mumbled something and flickered his eyes. He looked up at Lucius.

"Could you repeat that," Ron asked.

"It seems we have a daughter in the future," Lucius said helping the other man up.

"Ok then, maybe you should tell me the whole story and just how you came across this information," Ron said as he sat in the large chair as Lucius sat across for him on the couch.

"Well it seems that a friend of Dax and Jace was moved though time to here with Caden since some how he got transported to the past. And she motioned that she was in the past as a guardian as well as an older Caden. And since she moved though time to return the little Caden she got stuck and a replacement would be sent in her place, who happens to be our daughter," Lucius said. Ron just stared at him.

"The girl from the future, Adora," Lucius continued, "said she would tell us more tomorrow."

"What else did she say," Ron asked.

"Just that she was a lot like Tonks and had the pink hair to match," Lucius said. Ron looked at him a moment longer.

"Well, umm," Ron said not to sure what to say.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning," Lucius said standing up. Ron caught his arm.

"Would you stay," he asked.

"Sure," Lucius said as Ron lead him to the bedroom.

((To… points arm in the air well really I'm to sure…to the past-past… I think… still nighttime there… or is it?))

"We have well really not that much," Caden said to Alex.

"You've been here for days," she said, "and you have nothing…" she stared at him, then whacked him on the head.

"Ow," he said rubbing him head.

"Uhh, why did we send you again," she asked tapping her foot sounding a lot like her father.

"I work with normal time thing, and Adora is helpful unlike you, but no she had to get herself stuck in the future," Caden said pulling at his eyes.

"Well why don't we continue this in the morning," Hermione said.

"Oke oke auntie Mione," she said skipping out of the great hall.

"Password's left over pie," Caden called out. Severus looked over at him.

"That thing is in Slytherin," he asked.

"I can't tell you, but that's were she'll head right now, and probably move somewhere different everyday," Caden said.

"Why Slytherin first," Hermione asked as they walked out of the great hall.

"She's strange and would probably like to see her brother," he said.

"Oh right Draco," Hermione said remembering that because she was Lucius's daughter she was Draco's half sister.

"Yeah they don't always see eye to eye in the future since she makes his life miserable, just because she can and she spends way to much time with Jace, Dax, and Julian," Caden said heading toward the stares to Gryffindor tower.

"They all sound crazy," Severus said heading to the dungeons.

"Two of which are your children," Hermione said.

"Ahh but they get that from you," he said. She glared at him.

"And they get there pig headedness from you," she snapped, walking head of him. If looks could kill she would be more then 6 feet under. They arrived in front of their chambers.

"Evil little-know-it-all," Hermione said and the portrait opened.

"How did you know this password," he snapped following her in.

"Lucky guess," she said, walking toward the bedroom. He stomped after her.

"Your sleeping in the guest room to night," he snapped.

"You can sleep there if you're so adamant about it," she said pulling her nightclothes out.

"No, I will not this is my room and my chambers if you insist upon staying in them you will sleep in the guest room," he snapped, pushing her out of his room and slamming the door. She looked at the closed door. She pulled her wand.

"Switch," she muttered. The next moment she was standing beside the bed. There was a pounding on the door.

"I would have shared but it seems you aren't very cooperative," she called out.

"Let me back in my room," Severus yelled standing out side of his room.

"Never," she snapped, "well at lease not till you work with me." she heard him stomp away. She magiced his clothes to the guest room. Along with a bucket of water. She heard loud cursing.

Severus was pacing in the guest room, 'she has no right to kick me out of my own room,' he thought, brought out of his thought by a bucket of water being dumped on his head, and his clothes landing on the bed.

((To the future-past…))

Severus had put Caden down for the night and headed to his own room. Hermione was sitting on the bed in her nightie when he arrived. She was looking at the ring on the chain around her neck.

"It's your wedding ring," he said walking over making her head jerk up.

"Why isn't on my finger," she asked looking at the stones in it.

"You didn't like the fact that some days your fingers swelled and the ring changed size to fit your finger, and the constant moving bugged you," he said sitting beside her.

"You picked it out," she asked. He nodded.

"Why this one," she asked.

"I had it made for you, platinum, so you could make potions and it not interferer," he said, "bloodstone for protection, hematite to reflect negative energy, moonstone from love, tiger eye for luck, and turquoise for healing."

"It gorgeous," she said, "what are these two." she was now looking at the other two rings on the chain.

"This one," he said holding up the first ring, "I had made when we had just got together, agates for protection, jasper for grounding, and Malachite for warning," he said pointing at each stone.

"This ring I had made when we found out you were pregnant with Caden," he said, "amber for protection, onyx for balance, quarts energy, sugilite for health, and rose quarts for love." he pointed out each stone.

"Their all so pretty," she said glazing at them.

"I have another as well for you that I had wanted to wait for when the babies were born to give to you but I think now would be good," he said standing up and walking to his dresser, he grabbed a small box. He sat next to her and opened it.

"Emerald for tranquilly, turquoise for love, and opal for luck," he said showing her the ring.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said looking at it. He took her necklace of her and slipped it next to the other three.

((To the past-past…))

Severus started cursing as the water hit his head. 'She's gonna get it now,' he thought.

Hermione was in the shower. Severus barged in.

"I want to you out of my room, out of my chambers, and one better I want you out of the country," he snapped, to angry to really notice she was in the shower.

"I'm fine here," she said opening the shower door, sticking her head out, still covered in soap and shampoo.

"And if you didn't notice I'm in the shower so leave or join me," she continued. He then noticed she was in the shower. He's a little slow at the moment. He just stared at her.

"So I guess you're joining me," she said, ones he had not answered.

((To the future-past…))

((It's morning now… maybe… wait what I am I saying I'm the author of course it's morning of daylights savings time I haven't decided… well any ways morning…))

Hermione woke up next to Severus next to her, the man in question still asleep. 'In all my thoughts and dreams of the future this was never one of them, at this point I would have thought I was single or possible dating, just completely in my work, but now that I think of it, I wouldn't have it any other way,' she thought. 'He's so different from the man I knew, he was cold and uncaring and now he has a wife and son, twins on the way and I don't think he could be any better.'

What she didn't know was that Severus was awake and watching her, but he closed his eyes when he saw her wake. He slide in to her mind and listened to her thought, rude but effective. He watched the memory she spun.

She was remembering the past, well more so her present. He remembered this as well. It was the beginning of her 6th year. She was in the hallway with Harry and Ron as Draco approached. They weren't friends yet. He had been standing in the shadows watching it play out at the time.

"Well lookie here the Mudblood, Weasel, and Scar-face, and just what are you doing," he asked.

"It's none of your business and don't call us that Ferret-face," Ron said, "Go away."

"Make me," he snapped.

"I'll make you alright," Ron said pulling his wand and advancing Malfoy.

"Try it," Draco snapped as he pulled his own wand. Hermione grabbed Ron.

"Stop, we'll just get in trouble," Hermione snapped.

"No ones around," he said pulling from her grasp and pointing his wand towards Draco.

"Tarantallegra," Draco snapped. Ron started dancing.

"Petrificus Totalus," Hermione snapped. Draco went rigid, and fell to the ground. Harry took Ron the infirmary. Hermione looked around and cast a spell sending Draco there as well. Severus stepped out of the shadows.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said noticing him. Fear visible, since she hurt one of his prize Slytherins.

"10 points to Gryffindor," he said walking away.

((End of memory thing-ie…))

Severus remembered this since it was one of the only times he ever gave her point, mainly since she preformed the sending spell correctly because most people couldn't do it on smaller object let alone a large living person. 'I wonder why he gave me the points,' she thought.

"I gave them to you since you preformed the spell correctly," Severus said making her head jerk up. She knocked her head against his. They both grabbed their heads in pain.

"Sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her head.

"My fault I startled you," he said sitting up.

"How did you know what I was thinking," she asked.

"I know every thing," he said, smiling.

"Really," she said sarcastically.

"I was in your head, sort of just moving around," he said.

"Ahh that's more like it," she said.

"So what brought up that memory," he asked.

"Thoughts of you being more like you are now," she said sitting up next to him.

"Really," he said getting up and walking toward the closet.

"If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't believe it," she said, "when I see everyday in my time, your just completely different."

"I still am that way, just a little different and has a family making me more this way," he said.

((To Ron and Lucius this morning…))

"Good morning," Ron said opening his door before breakfast, out side stood a girl.

"Hi, I'm Adora, I hope you don't mind me being here," she said as he invited her in.

"Ahh yes," Lucius said walking over.

"You said we have a daughter in the future, and that you could tell us more about her," Ron said.

"Yes, Alex, she should be in the past right now helping Caden since I'm here," she said.

"What are you, they didn't really explain it," Ron said.

"Were working as guardians of the time so that thing aren't changed and some things can't be changed," she said sitting on the couch.

"Some things that are basically what most would say written in stone can't be changed and others can be they can also be changed back, I my self got stuck here in the future because I use my time turner and something's wrong with it," she continued.

"So our daughter in the past," Ron asked.

"Yep, and she is wonderful, one of my best friends, she has a mix of Malfoy and Weasley hair, it's pink, she's also a metamorphmagus, she is a lot like aunt Tonks, she's just wonderful, he best friend is actually Julian, who is the son of aunt Ginny and uncle Neville," she said, "I have a picture of her." she opened her locket and out came a sort of smoke,((think hologram…)) there was a photo like album in the air. She touched it and I became solid. She opened it.

The first picture was of her and Caden. "This is Caden."

"He looks so much like his father," Lucius said.

The next page showed her and two girls about the age of 5 or 4 ish. The first was her easy to tell the next look like a small version of Hermione and Severus and the next was a little girl with pink hair.

"This is me, Jace, aunt Mione and uncle Severus daughter, and this is Alex," she said pointing to each. Lucius looked closer at the picture.

"You look so much like Draco," he said.

"Alex, what is it short for," Ron asked.

"Alexavia," she said, "the female of Alexavier, your father." she pointed to Lucius.

"A lovely name," Ron said.

She flipped the page, it was a picture of Dax, Julian, and Caden.

"Caden, Dax, and Julian," she said flipping it again. The next picture was a copy from Hermione and Severus wedding album of all of the men and Hermione. All dressed up and in the gazebo filled with small lights. ((Also this is the picture I mentioned somewhere else as well it's not really a moving picture it's muggle like but the lights glow and the wind blows but the people don't move. Also the ones already seen are like that.))

"That's one of my favorite pictures," Ron said, "All of us have a copy off it."

"So do all of us," she said pointing to the pictures of the 6 of them, "we all have these albums, inside identical lockets, the only difference between each locket is that we each have a different inscription on the back."

"Mine reads, amor vincit omnia, love concurs all," she said,

"Caden reads, carpe diem, seize the day,

"Dax reads, animis opibusque parati, ready for anything,

"Jace reads, aut viam inveniam aut faciam, I'll either find a way of make one,

"Julian reads, facta non verba, actions speak louder than words,

"And Alex reads, cum grano salis, with a grain of salt."

"Who thought of those," Ron asked.

"Actually we don't know but one day they appeared around our necks, we studied them and all they are is protected," Adora said.

"Wow," Ron said as she flipped the page in the book, it was now a picture of the 6 of them sitting in front of the tree down by the lake and they each, had a glowing locket. The next picture was of them playing Quidditch, they were zooming around the pitch. ((Moving picture…)) the next was 6 different pictures, each child with there parents all sitting in the garden. The next page held pictures of Halloween, each of them dressed up, Caden a grim reaper, Adora an angel, Dax and Jace as each other, Alex a gypsy, and Julian as a prince.

"That's a wonderful picture," Lucius said once she flipped the page, it had a picture of the Christmas tree in the great hall, all of them dressed similar, Caden, Dax, and Julian, in black pants, a white shirt and gold, silver, and white embroidered cloak, Jace in a white long, strapless dress, a gold embroidered cape over the top, flowing behind her, Adora in a shorter white strapless dress, with a silver embroidered cape over the top, and Alex in a white dress, hers in more of a ball like gown style and a silver and gold embroidered cape. It was dated 2021.

"Last years Christmas picture, one our best," she said flipping the page, this time showing a younger Christmas picture, they looked about 4 to 5 and Caden a little older. This time all the girls were wearing more of a hoop skirt with lace, all covered in red velvet, with the white lace sticking out and fluffy sleeves, each girls was a little different from each others, Adora's had a silver edging and belt, Jace's had a black edging and belt, and Alex's in a gold. The boys had on black dress robes with green ties and a slight difference of the cuffing, Caden's in a silver, Dax's in a black, and Julian's in a gold.

((To the past-past…))

"So I guess your joining me," she said. It echoed thought his head all night. He had turned after she said that and stomped out of the bathroom. It was now morning and time for breakfast. He quickly got dresses in his customary black robes and headed to the great hall.

Hermione was sitting at the head table when Severus arrived. He glared at her and sat down.

"Don't glare at me," she said, poking his shoulder, "there no need to be rude." Caden walked in to the great hall followed by Alex. She tripped. He caught her with out looking.

"Thanks," she mumbled, as she stood strait she followed him to the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning," she said sitting beside Harry and Ron.

"How can you be awake at this hour," Harry asked. Ron was sleeping on his toast.

"Because it's late," she said, "I've been up for hours."

"Crazy," Ron mumbled, "and who are you and where's Adora."

"Alex and Adora's in the future," Caden said, "and she is crazy."

"So your another one of those future-ie people," Ron asked.

"Yep," she said grabbing a muffin and dipping it in her pumpkin juice.

"Ahh that's gross," Harry, said, "well who are your parents."

"Can't say, but their wonderful," she said.

"And why's that," Ron asked.

"It's one of the things not set in stone," Caden said, "she'll be born and the same but possible not by her parents."

"Oh ok," Harry said, "how do that all work?"

"Well some things are more so set in stone like a child being born, some are not like parents, mine are since their soul mates," Caden said, "but Adora's and Alex's aren't because they could change if something get messed up, like if we were to change major events in this time, but her parents are soul mates they just could be moved, and they wouldn't be together."

"So it could mess up the whole time line," Alex said, "if I had different parents things and people in the future could change and not for the good."

"How do you know who's who and what you can tell people and when," Harry asked.

"It's all in the book," Caden said opening his locket. Two books popped out.

"Why did you call both," Alex asked indicating the other book since she also had a locket and only the book you call comes out.

"I only called the one," he said opening it. The page had lots of lines.

"It's like a family tree and it shows your destine but not till you realize it the name is blurred till them," Alex said pointing to Hermione and Severus's names, at their confused looks.

"What's this book," Ron asked, picking it up.

"The photo album we all have one, there's a mane one that once you put a picture in it, it moves to the rest," she said opening it. The children's pictures showed up but the parents, with the exception of Hermione and Severus, faces were blurred.

Harry looked at the first picture, it was of all 6 of the kids.

"It was taken last year," Alex said, "This is Adora, myself, Julian, Caden, Jace, and Dax." she pointed each of them out. They were all waving at the camera, and they were all dressed as Snape.

"Why were you dressed as Snape," Ron asked.

"It was sprit week and we had to dress up, so we all dressed as dad," Caden said, "when he saw that, well if looks could kill we wouldn't be here now." Alex giggled, as the boys just stared at the picture.

"You think he would be flattered," she said.

"Just think if you were to show him this picture now," Harry said.

"He would kill us," Caden said, "the year before I was my dad, Alex was uncle Lucius, Adora was mum, Julian was uncle Draco, Dax was uncle Ron, and Jace was grandma."

"It was our best year," Alex said flipping to the picture, it was them in the face, but the clothing was in the same what you would say style, but turned in to a frilly dress, with matching bonnet.

"Oh my Merlin," Ron said turning green to Snape and the Malfoy's not to mention him self in a dress.

"Look at this one," Caden said showing each of them but standing by the person they were dressed as, said person looking murderess.

"It took some time to get them to take the picture," Alex said, "They really looked like they were going to hex us."

Harry the mean while was looking at one of the other pictures, it was of Hermione, Severus, Draco, Ginny, Neville, and himself, two faces blurred, all sitting in the garden, holding their children, smiles on each of there faces, looking happier than he's seen any of them. Each family was wearing their crest and held a flower. Draco, himself, and Adora, had a lily. Neville, Ginny, and Julian, a daises. Hermione, Severus, and Jace, Dax, and Caden a tulip. The blurred faces and Alex had a rose. In the middle a bunch made of all for flowers.

"That a pretty picture," Ron said seeing less faces than Harry.

"It's on of the best next to the one of mum and dad's wedding," Caden said flipping to the page, holding the picture, of Hermione, Severus, Draco, Lucius, Ron, and Harry, all sitting in the gazebo, with the candles.

"Wow, I look great older," Ron said.

((Future-past…))

"I don't think there's any one better I could have chosen," Hermione said. Grabbing her clothes and heading in to the bathroom.

'I couldn't have chosen any one better either,' Severus thought getting dressed.

**((TBC...))**

**((hope you liked it...))**

**((next chapter should be sooner than this one... but skool starts on tuesday... sob sob sob i don't wanna go back... anyway hope it's not to confussing... also review!))**


	12. Chapter 12

**((Sorry for the delays hope you enjoy!))**

**((Sorry for the delays!))**

((Future-past…))

Adora finished showing Lucius and Ron the pictures and they headed to the great hall for breakfast. There wasn't that many people there. Jace and Dax were napping under the table. Severus and Hermione walked in.

"Good morning," Hermione said sitting down next to Ron and Lucius as Adora was shaking Dax and Jace, trying to wake them up unsuccessfully.

"Good morning," they replied.

"So how have you been," Hermione asked trying to start a conversation.

((Past-past…))

"So any way," Alex said as the others were still looking at the photos, she turned to face Caden, "what do we know so far as to getting everyone back to the correct time."

"Well so far we know their in the wrong time, about 4 years," he said explaining every thing to her as he did Adora before.

"Ok then, what do you, think it is," she asked catching Ron and Harry's attention.

"Well it could be the potion, it could also be the time," he said, "It very well could be both."

"Well I think it might be some thing not really relating to either per say, more like it was going to happen anyway," she said.

"What do you mean by that," Harry asked. She looked over at him and pulled out a book.

"I think it could be something that was going to happen any ways just to anyone it very well could change, but this might also have to do with aunt Hermione in some ways what I think we should do is look more in to that and more around in that area more," she said opening the book to a page in time.

"What is this book," Ron asked.

"The time book," she said.

"How did you get that," Caden asked, "no one's supposed to have that."

"Well it seems Julian found it and when he hear it was my time to head out he gave it to me," she said, flipping the page again. This time she landed on this year.

"What does this book do," Ron asked.

"Shows the time and what is messed up in it sort of because it could never be that easy," Caden said.

"What does it show," Harry asked.

"A miss location of aunt Hermione and us of course but it said meant to next to all of us," Alex said, pointing to a spot on the page.

"It should only say that next to us, mom should say some thing else," Caden said looking at the book.

"That means she was suppose to move but who moved her, or what, "she asked.

"I have no idea," Caden said studying the book some more.

"Could it be that it have been one of you, maybe a mistake in the future," Harry asked.

((Future-past…))

Breakfast had finished and Dax and Jace were up and had a free period with Adora.

"So what do you two think the problem could be, "she asked them. They were sitting across from her in the library and had been looking though some books.

"I think it could have to do with the potion," Dax said looking up for a moment.

"It could be two things," Jace said, "the potion and time it self."

"Could it have been something else, a fall back after we looking to these," she asked.

"It could be time alone," Dax said.

"Well I'll look in to that," Adora said, walking to the restricted section. She walked write in to someone.

"Sorry," she said helping him pick up his books.

"I'm Tynan," he said, "call me Ty." he extended his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Adora," she said, shaking his hand. They stood up and she handed him the rest of his books.

"What house are you in," he asked, "I haven't seen you around."

"Well I'm in Gryffindor for the moment," said Adora.

"For the moment," he asked.

"I'm just visiting," she said, "sorta."

"Oh you're with the other two mixed in time people," Ty said setting his books down for the moment, and leaning against the table.

"Yeah, their some of my best friends," she said.

"Well I'll let you go," he said, picking up the books again, "you must have something to do if you're in a library." he head toward the front again. She headed to the restricted section.

"Let's see," she said talking out loud, running her finger across the spines of the books.

"Who ya talkin' too," said a voice behind her. She jumped from the sound, and turned around. She saw a guy, who looked just like the guy she was talking to.

"Ty," she asked confused as to how he got behind her.

"Close but not right, I'm Blake," he said extending his hand.

"There's two of you," she asked.

"Yet, only I'm the better looking one," he said.

"Your twins," she said, giving him a droll look.

"Ahh but I'm still better looking," he said, walking over, closer to her.

"Well whatever, I have things to do and if you don't mind, leave," she said going back to the books not liking this one as much as his brother.

"Well I could but what fun would that be," he asked moving closer.

"Please leave me alone," she said pulling a book off the shelf.

"Well fine, I'll see you later," he said grabbing the book he must have set down on the table and left.

She watched him leave, getting a strange feeling from him. She just shrugged it off and continued looking.

Jace was looking over the books in front of her after he brother had headed to the tower to get a different book they had brought with them.

"Hey can I sit here," asked a voice from behind her. She just nodded and continued working.

Ty sat down and opened his book pulling out his quill and parchment to take notes. Jace hear the scarping of the quill across from her and looked up. He was what one would assume tall but he was sitting down, he had longish dark red ((black/red blood.)) hair most of it pulled up in a band at his neck, with some of it falling out, and bright green eyes. He was wearing a Slytherin cloak over the top of a dark blue shirt, reading "awww… I wanted to explode." with a little green dog thing-ie next to it. ((Gir from invader zim.))

Ty lifted his head as if he knew someone was looking at him and met the eyes of Jace.

"Hey, I'm Ty," he said extending his hand.

"Jace," she said shaking it, "so what ya working on." she pointed to his book.

"Ahh wonderfulness of potions in the muggle sense, something called chemistry," he said. ((I'm doing my chemistry homework as I type this one of the reason's this is late…))

"What class is that for," she asked.

"Muggle studies, you take a wizarding class and compare it to the muggle equivalent and such," he said looking at her hair, just noticing it was a bright purple and silver poke-a-dotted.

"It's natural," she said noticing his glaze.

"Really," he said, "and I'm the muffin man."

"Well, fine muffin man, but I thought you said your name was Ty," she said. She opened another one of the books in front of her.

"So what are you doing," Ty asked, since he couldn't see the covers of her books.

"Time, since my mother is in the wrong times," she said, looking down again.

"Oh right," he said not believing he asked such an obvious question, "so how dose that whole thing work."

"We're not to sure on that, it could be many things but we think it might be about 3 things but we have barely dented it," she said rubbing her head.

"Could I be of any help," he asked.

"I… well I'm not sure really," she said, "I'm working on it with my brother and friend in this time, and in the past, my other brother and friend are working on it, so I'll asked them they should be back soon actually," she said.

"Cool," he said going back to his work as she did the same.

((Past-past…))

"It could be," Caden said, "but what could we have done?"

"I'm not sure, maybe all the time turner work we do," Alex questioned.

"It could have done something, but why now and why her, the book says she's suppose to be there," Caden said rubbing his head.

"Don't know yet," Alex said grabbing an apple and bag and walking away from the table, going to the library.

Alex was walking to the library when she ran in to a wall. Before she hit the ground someone caught her. She looked up…

"Julian," she cried as he helped her up and she wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug, "what are you doing here?"

"Well since there is the three of them in the future place, I was sent here to help you and Caden," he said helping her pick up the books she lost in the fall.

"Wonderful," she said, with a huge smile.

"Well I better get to see grandpa," he said walking away handing her the books. He walked towards the headmaster's office, and she headed to the library.

She tripped on her way to the restricted section, falling on someone.

"Lovely of you dropping in," said the person she landed on. She looked up and saw green eyes and dark red hair.

"I'm Alex," se said getting off of him, and kneeling next to him as she pulled her books back to her.

"I'm Tynan call me Ty," he said picking up his own books.

"I'm a second year," she said looking closer at him, noticing he was older.

"I'm a fifth," he said, noticing her studying him.

"Would you like for me to turn in a slow circle and a look at my medical records," he asked, making her blush.

"No, no medical records needed, but if you could tell me your height, weight, and if that's your natural color, along with, if you could spin in a slow circle," she said, "I would like it."

"Sure, weight I'm currently un-sure, height I would say 5'11, and yes this my natural color," he said spinning in a circle.

((Future-past…))

"Are you Ty or Blake," Adora, asked sitting down next to Jace.

"Ty," he said, looking up at her, "so I would assume you've met my brother."

"Yes, I have and you two are very different," she said as Jace looked up and grabbed one of the books n her hand.

"True, well enough about this, I was wondering if you would like any help with all of this," he asked.

"Umm actually we could," Adora said.

"Really," he asked.

"Most defiantly, there's a lot of things to do with time, so we could use some help not to mention you know this time better than us," she said.

"Cool, so where are you relatively," he asked. Jace handed him a pile of notes. He started to go over them. Adora opened the other book she had.

"What's up," Dax asked reappearing beside them.

"We have a new friend and helper," Jace said, pointing to Ty.

"Cool," he said, "I'm Dax." he extended his hand to the other guy.

"You two twins," he asked pointing to Dax and Jace, kind of distracted by their hair.

"Yep," Dax said, "we also have a brother."

"Ahh, Jace mentioned it," Ty said, reviewing the notes, "he's farther in the past."

"Yes, along with our cousin," Adora said, looking up from the book, she was noting. She heard a beep from her locket, she opened it and looked at it.

"It seems Julian just joined them," she said as Dax and Jace's lockets beeped.

"Julian," Ty questioned.

"Julian and Alex," Adora started, "their our cousins I would say, their direct cousins along with me, and Dax, Jace, and Caden our the best friends and siblings. Really we all work together, and are a family."

"Ok then who are your parents," he asked.

"Well ours are Severus and Hermione Snape, and Alex's can't be mentioned, Julian's Neville and Ginny Longbottom, and Adora's Harry and Draco Malfoy," Jace said.

"So your all together and around each other all the time," he asked.

"Pretty much, we've been raised together since we were born our parents to care of us and we see them all the time, but when they were teaching the one with the free hour had us and if they were doing something cool in class we got to be there, which is also why we were animagus at a very young age, since they 6th years were doing it so we tried to copy it and seceded, which in that case made them jealous, but that's basically it, not to get to off track," Adora said.

((Past-past… and yes, that is the same Ty and I think I have the years correct…))

"So have I spun long enough," Ty asked getting dizzy after about two minutes. "Yep," Alex said, as he turned completely to face her. She was an exact copy of him.

"How did you do that," he asked in shock.

"Practice," she said sounding just like him.

"You know I would say that's really creepy," said a voice from behind them, "I thought there was only two of us and now I find three I must have missed some thing." she turned and saw another one of them.

"I'm Alex, and you are," she asked.

"Blake," he said extending his hand, "why do you look like us?"

"Metamorphmagus," she said.

"So what do you really look like then," he asked. She shifted from top to bottom. Hair lighting and lengthen, turning pink. She shrunk, and her face changed, then so on till she was back in her normal self and clothing back to normal.

"You have pick hair," Blake asked confused.

"Yes, well its not really this pink, but I like this better," she said, fluffing the ruffled hair.

"You have pink hair I don't notice," Ty said studying it.

"Ok then, well I have some things to look up," she said walking towards the restricted section.

"Hey you dropped this," Blake said running up to her holding a bracelet.

"I thought some thing was different," she said taking it from him, "it shouldn't have fallen off though, it's charmed not to."

"Well maybe something different happened this time," he said taking the bracelet from her and locking it on her wrist since she was struggling. When it locked it lit up and set on fire then ice then a calm.

"What kind of bracelet is that," he asked jumping away as it did that.

"It's for protection and I keep things in it," she said indicating smallholdings. She opened one of them. Out came a purple smoke and there in front of them was a trunk, she opened it, inside was a whole library.

((Future-past…))

Hermione was getting ready to teach her next class, Severus was assisting her, in the process.

"Are you sure I can do this," she asked him, leaning against a lab table rubbing her acing back.

"Yes you're my smartest student in the past and it's not that difficult, all they have to do is read and take notes and then make a simple potion all you have to do is tell them what to do really simple you could do it in your sleep," he said leaning on the table next to her.

"But their in their 7th year, they could kill some one there are no simple potions in this class and what if…" she started.

"You'll be fine, I'll be here the whole time, I have making to do and if you need any help you could ask me of your replacement know-it-all, Tynan," Severus said, "he'll help you I know it."

"But they could hate me," Hermione said going all hormonal.

"They don't hate you," he said sighing.

"How do you know everyone hates you," she said sniffling.

"Your just so positive," he said sarcastically.

"Well they do," she said sniffling again. Two members of the class walked in.

"You'll be fine," he said, as he started grading.

"Are you sure and who's this Ty you mentioned," she asked.

"One of the best students," he said looking up, "and that's him right now." he pointed behind her, Ty was walking in with Adora.

((Past-past…))

Hermione and Severus were starting their first class.

"Today you will be making a simple, listen to me simple potion," Hermione started, "it will take you all hour, but it is once again simple."

"Turn to page 329 and get started," Severus said, sitting at his desk grading papers.

Half way though the potions class a potion exploded, Neville Longbottom looked at his potion in shock as usual.

"Longbottom you idiot," Hermione snapped, "this was a simple potion." she looked up to see Longbottom in a state of shock and Severus on the floor.

"What happened," she snapped moving over to him and kneeling on the floor.

"We don't know," Caden said walking over to his father. Severus mumbled some thing, and blinked.

"What happened," he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Longbottom blew a potion up again," she said.

"Longbottom, he hasn't been in my class for years," he said sitting up.

"How hard did you hit your head," she asked. He looked at her this time.

"Why are you not pregnant," he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Severus," she asked confused.

"This isn't the right one," Caden said noticing things different about his father, from the softness in his eyes as he looked at his mother, to the way he held himself, here.

"What year is it," he asked looking around his classroom.

"2006," Hermione said.

"It wasn't that when I woke up."

"Ahh more time trouble," Caden said running his hands though his hair.

**((TBC…))**

**((Ok you're most likely confused… here I go…**

**Severus Snape married to Hermione Granger is now in the past.**

**Hermione Granger married to Severus Snape is in the past.**

**Hermione granger 7th year student in the future.**

**Severus Snape potions professor in the future.**

**Adora Malfoy is in the future. Fathers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.**

**Caden Snape is in the past. Parents: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.**

**Dax Snape is in the future. Parents: Same as Caden.**

**Jace Snape is in the future. Parents: Same as Caden.**

**Alex Malfoy is in the past. Fathers: Lucius Malfoy and Ron Weasley.**

**Julian Longbottom is in the past. Parents: Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.**

**Blake is twin brother to Tynan and more so the "evil" twin. He will most like end up with Adora but still open for debate.**

**Tynan/ Ty is twin brother to Blake and more so the "good" twin. Most like to end up with Jace.**

**Blake and Ty are both 5th year in the past-past and 7th year in the future-past.))**

**((So that should have covered it any questions ask…. Review please!))**

**((Also sorry for the delays, skool and different things hopefully won't take as long next time…))**


	13. Chapter 13

**((Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers… hope you enjoy and are not to confused…))**

**((Also sorry for the long wait, I hope you like it and I get the next up soon!))**

**((Also I made a mistake in the last chapter you might have noticed then again might have not, but anyway Ty and Blake are in 3rd year in the past-past not 5th some how I miss counted…))**

((Future-past…))

Severus was lying on the floor. He had gotten up to get some more ink and then was knocked out on the floor.

"Severus," Hermione asked kneeling down beside him. She shock his shoulder and checked his pulse. After a moment he mumbled something.

"Severus," she asked again as he opened his eyes.

"I'm going to kill Longbottom, this is the 3rd caldron this week," he snapped sitting up.

"Umm, Severus, Neville's not in this class," Hermione said, "how hard did you hit your head?" he looked more closely at her and the people in the classroom.

"What year is it," he asked noticing the changes.

"2010," she said staring at him.

"You sure," he asked, "Because 5 minutes ago it was 2006."

"I'm sure, so you're my professor Snape," she asked.

"I'm not your anything," he said, "but we are from the same time."

"Ok then," she said, then louder, "class dismissed." the students hurried out.

"So your really the Severus from the past," she said, standing up using the desk for leverage, since she was having trouble, with her stomach in the way. She slipped slightly, he grabbed her holding her up since he had already risen.

"Thanks," she said stranding her self-out. He just nodded and looked around the classroom and then himself.

"What the hell am I wearing," he asked picking at the dark red, almost black robes.

"Clothing," she said sitting at the desk.

"But it's not black," he wined.

"Ok then," she said, "so what has happened in the past?"

((To the past-past…))

"So you are my wife," Severus asked standing up.

"Yep," she said moving over and wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

"Class dismissed," Caden called walking out of the room, as did the rest of the class, rather quickly.

"I missed you," she said, kissing him again, this time on the lips.

"I missed you, too," he said pulling away slightly.

"Did Caden get back alright we were a little worried when Adora didn't return," Hermione asked.

"He arrived just fine," Severus said. He pulled her closer. She rested her head on his neck.

"Let's go see Dumbledore," she said, "and then we can work more on getting the both of us back." they arrived at his office.

"Tea drops," Hermione said, walking up as Severus followed.

"He's sure got a thing for drops," he said as they arrived at the door, which of course had a small bowl of various types of drops((lemon, lime, ect.)) beside it, with a sign above it saying "take one."

"Ahh welcome, what can I do for you," Albus asked, facing them from behind his desk, "lemon drop?"

"No, thank you," Hermione said, Severus just shock his head.

"Well did you find something," he asked.

"No, we found someone," Hermione said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Albus said.

"Albus, I would like you to meet my husband Severus," she said. He looked a little confused at first, then understood.

"Ahh, you're the future Severus," he said, "how did you get to this time?"

"Not sure," he said, "I arrived after a potions accident."

"Well then could it be that there related potions accidents, or possible not related at all," Albus asked.

"They might be but it really could be any thing," Hermione said, "I'll go ask Caden." she walked out leaving Severus with Albus.

"What do you think it is," Albus asked Severus.

"I have no idea, it might be time it self, but I'm thinking more along the lines of something," he said.

"How so," Albus asked leaning forward.

"Well Adora mentioned it that Hermione and I were destined, could it be we stared off track than something higher set this up," Severus asked.

"You know that could be it," Albus said.

((Future-past…))

Adora was studying in the library. She was working on her runes. Then a shadow cast across her papers and books. She looked over and saw what appeared to be Ty, she smiled slightly and went back to her work. He sat beside her.

"If I knew you were so ecstatic to see me I would have been here sooner," the voice of someone who looks just like Ty, Blake.

"I am not and I do not want to see you so please go away," she said not looking up from her paper.

"Ahh I feel so un loved," he said.

"You are," she said still not looking him, "go away."

"Not gonna happen," he said, "I'm here to keep you company, my lovely."

"Go away and I'm not your lovely," she snapped.

"Yes, you are," he said in a singsong voice.

"Uhhhhha, why won't you just go away," she snapped turning to him. She was glaring at him but inside her heart was beating faster. He was different than Ty not just in personality, but also slightly in appearance, his hair was a little longer, his eyes darker, he also had a small scar across his cheek. She wouldn't admit to anyone, even her self but she liked him.

"Why should I have to go away, I'm just here to help you," he said.

"Your not helping, just bugging me," she snapped.

"Really," he said eyeing her.

"Really," she snapped.

"Well, what are you doing and where can I start," he asked. She blinked at him.

"What," she asked.

"You really are a blond," he said, ((no offence…)) "not to difficult where are you in your research?"

"Umm," she stuttered, "we're here." she handed him a large book and a large scroll.

"Thank you, that wasn't so difficult," he said opening the book and scroll. She just stared at him.

"I know I'm hot, but don't you have work to do," he asked reading. She blushed and went back to her work.

((Past-past…))

Caden was walking to the library when he was tapped on his shoulder, he turned and saw his mother, standing behind him.

"Good morning," he said.

"As to you," she said, "I was wondering if you would speak to me and Severus about your theories and such."

"Yes, I'll meet you in your chambers with Alex and Julian," he asked.

"Wonderful," she said nodding as he headed on his way. Caden went to find Alex and Julian, they were in the library reading more on time.

"Guys, my mum and dad would like to go over what we know," he said sliding up beside their table.

"Do you have any new thought," Alex asked standing up and grabbing her books.

"Nothing really but I think they might," he said.

"Cool," Julian said picking up his stuff and following them out. They headed to the Snape chambers in the dungeon.

"Hey what you all up to," Draco asked sliding hp beside them.

"A meeting with uncle Severus and aunt Hermione about out thoughts on the time thing," Julian said as they reached the portrait.

"It's raining lemons drops and bubble gum," Caden said making the portrait open. They all stared at him.

"No one would figure that out," he said shrugging his shoulders. They walked in. his parents were asleep on the couch rapped in each other's arms.

"Ahh how cute," Alex said, not loud enough to wake them though.

"That's creepy," Draco said since he followed them.

"Creepier was them dressed as grandma and grandpa and dancing at the Yule ball," Caden said.

"Your right to creepy, for words," Draco said.

"No what's creepy is watching us sleep and not waking us up," Hermione said. The looked over to see her and Severus sitting up on the couch and they didn't even notice.

"Sorry," Alex said, "but you really did look cute." Severus just glared at her as Hermione giggled slightly.

"Yes she really is crazy and no it is not contagious," Julian said, patting Alex on the head. She stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his right back at her.

"Well if you to are done we can get to work," Caden said.

((Future-past… Hermione and Severus…))

"Well in the past, Caden is working with Alex and Julian, to find away to fix all of this," he said, sitting beside her.

"Interesting, well it seems if you haven't noticed we're married and have twins on the way," she said indicating her stomach. He actually looked at it this time not really paying attention earlier.

"Wow, when are you due," he asked.

"3 weeks," she said. He nodded.

"So is there any thing you've been told about all of this," he asked, "I don't really know the whole story."

"Wow, Severus Snape admitting he wasn't so know something from the Gryffindor know-it-all," she said giggling slightly, "well, if you'll come with me I can show you some of the stuff I learned." she got up and headed to their chambers him following. They walked in and she headed to one of the bookcases. She pulled down two of the photo albums.

"This is our wedding album," she said sitting beside him and opening it up. She showed him all of the wonderful picture in there of them and Lucius, Draco, Harry, and Ron.

"I like this one," he said taping, the picture slightly. It was of himself and Hermione standing next to a glowing fountain, there were little lights around them and the water was sparkling. She nodded in agreement as they finished the book.

"This is Caden's album," she said handing it to him. They started to go though it. Severus looked up at her watching her go though the pictures, 'she really did grow up to be beautiful,' he thought, he could see now thinking back on all of the time she was in his class, her self teaching it, she was intelligent, he could see why he fell in love with her, 'but why did she fall for him,' he asked him self. He was rude to her as her teacher and mean, he insulted her often, why did she pick him? He went back to looking at the pictures.

Hermione looked up from the pictures of Caden flying with Draco, Harry, and Ron. 'In this time even as his past self he seems so different,' she thought, watching him look at the pictures of their son. There was a loud bang as the portrait opened and Caden came running though.

"Mummy," he shouted, swinging him self in to her arms, kissing her cheek. Draco and Harry followed at a more moderate pace.

"Was he good for you," she asked, as they sat down across from them. Caden moved over and hugged Severus, he flinched a bit.

"Great," Draco said, "he helped some of the first years." Severus just stared at him and Harry.

"Is he staring for a reason," Harry asked after a moment.

"Oh right, this is Severus," she said.

"We know Severus, are a different Hermione again of something," Draco asked.

"I'm not but he is," she said, "This is the past Severus, from 2006."

"So you're from the same time then," Harry asked, "is he here to get you back in the right time?"

"No he was transported here by mistake also," Hermione said as Caden interrupted.

"Mummy, when's lunch," he asked.

"Lunch," she said confused, "it should be third hour."

"I covered your last hour," Harry said, "you missed it and the students came and got me."

"Oh I am so sorry," she said, "I meant to be back in time to teach it but I was showing Severus so of the stuff n this time."

"It's ok but lets head to lunch and we can tell him more of our wonderful time, and inform Adora, Jace, and Dax, of this," Harry said standing up.

"I want to sit with Dax," Caden said grabbing Severus hand, "and I want ongiri."

"What is that," Severus asked, the rest of them.

"Rice balls, he read it in some book and had the house elves make it," Draco said.

"Daddy, will you make dinner tonight," Caden asked. Severus just looked confused.

"You cook it seems," Hermione said.

"I can't cook, at least not very well," he said.

"How bout I make dinner," Draco asked.

"Well fine," Caden said, "only if I can help you."

"You can, so what do you want to make," Draco asked, as they walked in to the great hall.

"I'll get you the recipe after lunch," he said running over to the Gryffindor table to Adora.

"Where is he going to get a recipe," Severus asked.

"Library," Harry said.

"There are cook books in the library," he asked.

"It seems so," Draco said, "I've never seen them but it seems he know."

((Past-past…))

"So what do we know so far," Severus asked as all of them sat down.

"Well we're not far," Caden said.

"We think it could be the potion and time, it could also be more, time it self," Julian said.

"What we are positive of are you are not in the correct time," Alex said.

"That is obvious," Draco said, "I just got here and I want to help."

"Also the book says that aunt Mione is suppose to be in this time," Alex said pulling it out, and opening it. Next to Severus Snape's name it said the same.

"That makes no sense," Julian said, "it should say something else since you didn't use a time turner of anything like that."

"Could it be something out of our control," Severus asked, "could it be something moved us for a reason."

"Well, possible," Caden said, "but what?"

"You said earlier that they were destined to be together, could this be something to push that," Draco asked.

"Maybe, but why they come together anyways," Caden said.

"What if it's not completely them," Alex asked.

"What do you mean," Julian asked.

"Could it be pushing not just them together but another couple together, possibly more," she said, looking though the book.

"Why the two of us though," Severus asked.

"A common idem, you could be the two in the middle of it and around you it could be changing things," Alex said, pulling something from her bag.

"Why do you have that," Julian asked seeing her holding a looking glass.

"I found it," she said innocently.

"Really, you found a looking glass we took from you, that you know your not suppose to have," Caden asked.

"Why isn't she suppose to have it," Hermione asked.

"She has a tendency to put us in it," Caden said, "so we took it away."

"I only did it once, and it was not my fault you couldn't get out," Alex said.

"You put me in there way more than once, and then I couldn't get out since you put it under a crystal stopping that," he snapped.

"Not my fault I didn't know snow quartz would keep you there," she said.

"Did too," Julian said.

"Did not," she said whacking his arm.

"Really, then why did you put that stone on the mirror," he asked.

"I clearly didn't it must have been someone else," she said.

"Just keep thinking that," Caden said, "Away what do you have the mirror out for?"

"Well I have a copy of this mirror at home," she said, "since dad bought me two of them."

"And your point," Julian asked.

"Well if you knew anything," she snapped, "matching mirror can connect to another."

"So you can talk to people in the future," Hermione asked.

"Yes, we can find out what has changed, but it might not work since it's a large time gap, but I can tell us the location of the big changes and when but not who."

"Ok so what do you have to do," Severus asked.

"Well really it's simple, but it might not work and some one might not be near the mirror when it's activated," she said looking at the mirror, and she pushed some stones around it the edges and spoke, "I've got your nose."

Severus, Draco and Hermione looked at like she was crazy, as Caden and Julian burst out laughing, then they looked at them as well like they were crazy.

"Sorry long story," Caden said. The mirror activated and they say the inside of her room, like a projection, ((think hologram.)) her room was decorated in a light green and purple, full of Quidditch things, had a small lab area, and had clothing tossed every where.

"Merlin, your room is a mess," Julian said, as the door to her room opened.

((Future-future…))

Lucius headed in to his daughters room to find a bottle of shampoo, since she brewed the best. He headed over to where she had a small lab set up. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, "yah, now my hair will be so pretty," he said and started to leave when he saw a glowing object on her nightstand. Her mirror was showing pictures, a projection.

"Alex, I thought you were in the past," he said.

"I am it seems my mirror works here," she said.

"Ok so why are you using it," he asked.

"Well I need a book," she said.

"What book," he asked looking around, "I'll most likely not be able to find it in this mess."

"It's not that messy," she said sticking her tongue out, "but the book in a locked collection any way, all you have to do is pull the green book off the shelf filled with blue books."

"You colorized your books," Julian said, "you had time to do that but not clean your room, you're a crazy alright."

"Good to see you Julian," Lucius said, "now which self of blue books, there all blue."

"Well duh, the light green blue," she said. He looked around, all of the books looked alike.

"Tell me which self," he said, "there all the same."

"Umm… I think it's the one next to my closet," she said unsure.

"You don't know for sure," Draco asked, like she was an idiot.

"Well I didn't want anyone to find them," she said shrugging her shoulders, "try that case, second shelf up, title, explosives for beginners."

"Do I even want to know the reason for this book," Caden asked.

"Well I wanted to see how much it would take to blow up a caldron and clean it compared to scrubbing," she said.

"I see no logic in that but whatever," Draco said.

"Ok then," Lucius said pulling the book off the shelf and it opened to revile a small shelf, "so Draco's there," he asked, "what year are you in?"

"2006," she said, "grab the gold one and the silver one and say I wish I wish I was a fish, while holding the mirror." he did so and the two books disappeared, reappearing in her lap.

"Thanks," she said, giving the mirror to Draco and opened the first book.

"So, hi," he said looking at his father in the future.

"Hi, good to see you," he said, as the door opened and soon one walked in. Draco, Hermione, and Severus couldn't see whom.

"Well so as not to mess up the time line I'll let you go," Lucius said, "bye."

"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth," Alex said, causing the mirror to go blank.

((Well future-past…))

It was lunch and Adora was still working in the library. Black was still sitting beside her working just as silently. She kept looking up and shooting glances at him when he wasn't looking.

Blake was doing the same thing but he noticed her looking at him when she didn't notice him looking at her. They looked up at the same time, she blushed slightly trying not to show it but he noticed, as she turned her head quickly back to her paper.

"So what do you have so far," he asked.

"Not much I have to go get a book," she said getting up quickly and running to the other side of the library.

Jace was sitting at lunch eating with Ty.

"So how was your day so far," he asked.

"Good, yours," she questioned.

"Good," he said.

Draco, Hermione, Severus, and Caden walked in, there was a flash of light.

**((TBC…))**

**((I hope you all enjoy… please review!))**

**((i also hope this make sense, i might have made a mistake...))**

**((If confused leave a question, well try and make sense of…))**


	14. Chapter 14

_[[Don't kill me…_

((Past-past…))

"So what are the two books for," Draco asked.

"Well this one," she said holding up the gold one, "is _The daily work of father time_, it has lots of theories and explains some more on the destiny thing-ie. And this one," she held up the silver one, "is _Destiny a small sacrifice_, which covers more in to destiny."

"How did you get these books," Severus asked.

"Muggle garage sale," she said flipping though the first one.

"A muggle sale," Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yep, great price, a pound a piece," she said stopping her flipping and landing on a page with a small diagram, it was of two people and a glowing light, it said something about a bond above it.

"What's that," Hermione asked pointing to the picture.

"It says it is a soul bonding, two souls are bonded together at the beginning of time, and works like a time loop, they meet and love the soul for who it is and it is permanently together, or something like that," Alex said opening the other book, "yadda yadda yadda."

"Are those technical terms," Draco asked smirking.

"Of course," she said with a serious face, then braking out into a small grin.

Caden opened the one she closed and studied it. He pulled out the time line/ destiny book. He compared the time line of Severus and Hermione two the soul bonding thing.

"Hey can I see that," he asked pointing to the other book they were holding, _The daily work of father time. _He flipped though it a bit and stopped on a diagram. This time of a time line more so like the one in the time line book, it had the time line and how to decipher it.

"Why didn't we look at this before," Julian asked.

"Well it could be, the annoying twit has once again kept us in the dark, on things she shouldn't have," Caden said.

"Hey it's a need to know basis and you didn't need to know," she said poking his head. He gave her a Snape worthy glare.

"Well any ways," Julian said grabbing the book, as they continued to glare at each other, and looked it over. He waved his hand an it and it became more of a hologram like projection.

"According to this," Julian said, "if you say the proper things you can learn more about the bonds and time line in general."

((To the future-past… I think…))

There was a bright light and when it dimmed down they saw… ((I have no idea…)) a figure of a tall man, and he was holding something…

"Damn, I hate traveling that way, stupid rules, why couldn't be a black light or something darker this just makes me look like a sissy and hurts my eyes," he complained, walking towards them. They just continued to stare at them.

"Why do you look like Misters Nox," Draco asked. ((Ty and Blake's last name will be Nox since I don't think I said it before…))

"Because I am one of them, but for the future," he said, "think, this is 2010, right? I never seem to make it to the right place." the last comment directed more to him as he rubbed his head in thought.

"What's with all the people from different times, can't you people stay where your suppose to be," Draco asked.

"Well hey no need to get snippy I'll only be here an hour," he said holding up his hands almost dropping the book he was holding.

"And why are you here now," Severus asked.

"I have a message for you two, then I have to head to 2006," he said opening his book and shifting though it for a moment. He pulled out a piece of paper and a small file. He pulled a pair of glasses off his head and looked more closely at the paper. He flipped though the file and pulled out a few more pieces of paper and handed it to Hermione and Severus.

"Here ya go," he said as he did so.

"What is it," Severus asked looking it over.

"You'll know sooner or later," he said handing them something else; it was two shrunken teddy bears. A purple and a green one.

"Ok then," Hermione said accepting them, as he back away and disappeared in a bright white light.

((Past-past…))

There was a flash of light in the middle of their conversation. It cleared and there stood a tall dark haired man.

"Mr. Nox," Severus asked seeing one of his students before him.

"Yes, but from more of a future," he said, "I am to bring you both something."

"And that is what," Hermione asked.

He dug though his papers and pulled out a few.

"Here ya go," he said handing them over. He then disappeared in the same light he appeared in.

"What are they," Caden asked.

"They seemed to be gibberish," Hermione said flipping them every direction, but still couldn't make sense of them. She handed them to Severus. He couldn't read them either.

Julian pointed his wand at them, they glowed green, "they don't seem to be cursed."

Alex pulled something out of her bag and held it over the paper, "it says "only time will tell," I guess that means we have to wait for time to reveal what they read."

"What is that," Hermione asked.

"Decoder ring."

"A decoder ring," Severus said like she was crazy, which, of course she is but that's beside the point.

"Yep, it is so simple it's genius," she said like a mad scientist.

"Well ok then, so how long do we have to wait and what will it tell us," Hermione asked.

"No idea, but if I could guess I would say a few days and something about getting back to the correct time," Caden said.

"I agree," Alex and Julian said.

"So then we wait."

"We wait."

((Future-past…))

"What do the papers say," Draco asked. Blake had disappeared and they were now seated at the head table.

"No clue it just a bunch of gibberish," Hermione said. Severus, who was looking at it over her shoulder just shrugged.

"Mummy," Caden said, "are you leaving?"

"No, no I'm not," she said looking at the little boy, his lip was quivering and he looked sad.

"Hey, come here," she said scooping up Caden, "I'm not going any where I'll be here for you." she kissed his forehead.

"Daddy too, he's not leaving," he asked.

"No he's not leaving either," she said moving Caden over so Severus could hold him, when he did he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"You and mommy are going to stay and not leave me right," he asked.

"Yes we'll both be here," Severus said kissing Caden's head as Hermione had done.

((Later…))

Caden was in bed asleep as Hermione was getting ready to sleep and Severus was pacing.

"Are we happy in this time," he asked, stopping.

"Well we seem to be," Hermione said getting up and walking over to the table where she had left the photo album. She sat down on the bed and opened it as Severus walked over and sat next to her. He looked at the page it was open to, it was the two of them not much older that they were in there own time. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were waving to the camera, they were smiling and laughing, he was nuzzling her neck as she giggled.

She flipped to the next page, this one held a picture of them standing on the shore of a beach, she was standing all dressed up as was Severus, she in a light green dress that glazed the top of her feet blowing in the wind, her shoulders uncovered, and a tip forming it to her body under her bust. Severus in black dress pant and the top few buttons of his light blue shirt undone and un-tucked, the bottom tails blowing out behind his as he stood looking out with Hermione. This page played a soft song.

Nobody knows who I really am

I never felt this empty before

And if I ever need someone to come along,

Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?

We are all rowing the boat of fate

The waves keep on coming and we can't escape

But if we ever get lost on our way

The waves would guide you through another day

dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai

kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu

asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am

Maybe they just don't give a damn

But if I ever need someone to come along

I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru

tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku

And every time I see your face

The ocean heaves up to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon

I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore

When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am

I never thought I'd feel this way towards you

And if you ever need someone to come along,

I will follow you, and keep you strong

tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo

tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu

asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face

The ocean heaves up to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon

I can see the shore

Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo

Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne

:: Life is Like a Boat ::

Hermione looked over at Severus, he was looking deeply at the picture, "I think we are happy, very happy."

"But why would you marry me of all people," he asked.

"I'm not sure but from what I've seen of the future you I think it makes sense, you're a wonderful person, and I could see where if we got past you being only the teacher we saw, and saw the wonderful and caring man you are I think I would fall in love with you," she said, "I saw you many time's with Caden, and you're a wonderful father and you love your son to death."

Severus didn't say anything; he just leaned his head against her shoulder and hugged her.

((To the other place… past-past…))

Julian, Alex, Caden, and Draco, all headed to their next class, as Hermione and Severus went to the potions lab.

Their 5th years were already there. Waiting. They started class. The class went well, as did the next ones.

They headed to dinner later and then bed.

"Do you remember this," Hermione asked looking around their chambers of the past.

"It's been some time," he said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"You were always so cold and calculated, never stepping a toe out of line, then one day you off and kiss me," she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

((Flashback…))

It was 2007, Hermione had graduated and now worked with professor Snape.

"When do I add the unicorn hair," she asked.

"In exactly 4 minutes and 39 seconds," he said not looking up at the equation he was working on. She counted it out watching the timer closely; Severus was working on an equation for the power of the potion.

At 4 minutes and 39 seconds, the hair hit the potion, it turned white and a sea green, proceeding to cover the entire lab in goo.

"What happened," he snapped moving to look at it.

"I… I don't know, it should have worked sir," she said, trying to move around him to get a better look at it. She slipped on the goo-covered floor. She was headed down as Severus tried to catch her, falling him self, both lading in a huge puddle of green goo.

"This is not how I pictured today when I woke up this morning," Severus said trying to sit up but failing. She watch that coupled with the comment and broke out laughing.

"Let's see you try it," he said as her tried again to get and only fueled her laugher. Instead she just picked a hand full of goo and flung it at him. It glomped him in the head, dripping down his face. Thus making her laugh harder.

He picked up a gob and dropped it on her face. She giggled and flung more at him. They threw it back and forth laughing.

Out side of the lab, Remus and Minerva walked by hearing the noise with in.

"They've finally lost it," Remus said, as the stuck their heads in unnoticed by the two goo-covered people.

"Yep they lost it," Minerva said as they continued down the hallway.

Inside they continued to fling it at each other. They fell back to the ground, after finally getting up, covered in more goo and holding their sides from laughing. Severus looked over at the young women, once his student, who now was his right hand it seemed any more. She had matured in to a beautiful women, her once bushy hair now long and soft, light colored high light shown though, not that you could see it though all the goo, she grew in to her self and was more confident and less of a know-it-all.

Hermione looked closely at Severus, her once potions professor, now one of her best friends it seemed, she spent all of her time with him, even when they were not working. His hair less greasy looking and more silky, well not really now since it was covered in goo, he was seen with out his bat robes, showing more of his defined body. He was kinder to her as well.

She looked at him noticing her was staring at her as well; they were leaning closer to each other. They bumped foreheads and pulled away. She blushed and tried to stand up again. He grabbed her hand and pulled. She landed on top of him, and he kissed her. She was shocked at first and didn't move, then kissed him back with a passion, sliding her tongue along the bottom of his lip.

((End flashback… ya know that sounds so dorky… end flashback every thing goes black and white….))

"Ahh but you started the throwing with the goo, and by then I lost it, I can pled insanity," he said. She stuck her tongue out at him. He covered her mouth and tongue with his own. She kissed him back, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He slid his hand down to cup her breast.

((I want a giant bag of skittles… Demyx has a giant bag of skittles… ok I'll continue with the story…))

"We can't go much farther," she said as he pinned her to a wall pushing his legs between hers, "we'll most defiantly mess up time."

"Fine, but it doesn't mean we can't play" Severus said kissing his way down her neck as she nodded, giggling, slowly turning to a moan.

((Future-past))

Caden woke and ran out of his room heading to his parents room. He arrived and launched him self on to his father. Who let out a loud 'oaf' as he was attacked.

"Daddy daddy," Caden said, "you said you'd take me shopping for another dragon today." he continued to bounce on his father who was trying to figure out how to get the 2 year old off him.

"I'm up," Severus said wrapping his arms around the child and sitting up. Hermione sat up and watch the two of them.

"Dragon dragon dragon," Caden chanted.

They got showered and dressed and dressed and bathed Caden. They headed out to the alleys. They headed in to a toyshop and Caden seemed to take off in every direction possible making Severus and Hermione laugh.

Caden showed them a ton of dragons before settling on a black and silver one with bright florescent purple eyes. He carried all the way to the castle and once they arrived he ran off to show uncles Draco and Harry, and grandma Minnie.

Adora, Jace, Dax, and Ty were headed to the great hall for lunch before the next hogsmed visit, and were almost knocked over by a small speeding bullet.

"Sorry," he said stopping and showing them his new dragon.

"It's so cute," Adora said remembering it from the older Caden who still had it and slept with on rainy nights. Caden ran off to show it to his uncles.

"Oh hey guys, I forgot something in the library I'll you in the great hall later," she said turning and heading to the library. The others continued on their way.

Adora heading to the library in search of the book she had left there.

"Ahh, there it is," she said seeing the book, sitting on the table next to her bag, in the back. She head to it and started to pick it up. She was grabbed from behind, swung around, pressed against the nearest bookcase, and had a pair of lips crash down on hers.

She was startled and didn't respond, then something in her opened and she kissed him back. She twined here arms around him and slid her tongue across his lips as he opened his mouth to her, causing her to moan in pleasure. He pulled away after a moment to catch their breath. She opened her eyes. She let out a squeak of surprise to be looking in to the eyes of…

((I was going to end it here to put in suspense… but… that's mean… and I haven't up dated in forever… and I'm think you could figure it out all on your own…))

Blake.

"What did you do that for," she snapped pulling away.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," he said, moving toward her again.

"Well…," she started before he cut her off with a kiss.

She started to fight back but after a moment she gave in and kissed him back. He moved her so she was pined to the table, lifting her and setting her on it, she twined her arms around his neck, kissing him as he pulled away slightly and moved to kiss the side of her neck.

"We have to stop," she said as he slid his hand under her shirt. He moved up and kissed her silencing her, as she mumbled again, "stop."

"You know you don't want to," he mumbled pulling aside her shirt kissing the side of her neck, as she started to un-do his. She pushed it quickly off his shoulders as he moved down covering her bra-covered nipples with his wet mouth.

"This could never…" she mumbled arching into him as he pushed her bra aside, "work .. O…out," she laced her fingers through his hair, as he slide between her spread thighs.

"It might,…" he gasped as she ran her hand down his back cupping his ass, pulling him closer into the v of her thighs. He moaned grinding against her, slowly, causing her to gasp. She rubbed against him, kissing him fiercely, wanting to make the moment last forever.

_((Umm… other time… maybe… wait to someone else… umm Jace… yes Jace… I think… I have no idea, and I just re-read this… I have to re-read the notes I write for you peoples… and now to go off into a random ramble… I have cherry chip ice dream, and no idea what to write, my internet is down so I cant go bug people there, or look stuff up, or read smutty fanfiction, or look and drool over hot guys, and now I have resorted to watching my screen saver… I'm so sad…))_

_((New note- I finished most of this chapter a little while ago and still can't figure out pieces. I plan on finishing it soon, and hope for longer chapters, I'm aiming for one or two more total. I got a little mixed up in here and am going to re-read it a lot. You might want to do the same, if your still reading it that is.. sorry it's taken so long. Also I have plans for a different story I'm working on for after book 7 and if you haven't read the book shame on you… hope to have the next chapter out sooner than this one… I hope…))_

**Severus Snape married to Hermione Granger is now in the past.**

**Hermione Granger married to Severus Snape is in the past.**

**Hermione granger 7th year student in the future.**

**Severus Snape potions professor in the future.**

**Adora Malfoy is in the future-past. Fathers:: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.**

**Caden Snape is in the past-past. Parents:: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.**

**Dax Snape is in the future-past. Parents:: Same as Caden.**

**Jace Snape is in the future-past. Parents:: Same as Caden.**

**Alex Malfoy is in the past-past. Fathers:: Lucius Malfoy and Ron Weasley.**

**Julian Longbottom is in the past-past. Parents:: Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.**

**Blake is twin brother to Tynan and more so the "evil" twin. He will most like end up with Adora but still open for debate.**

**Tynan/ Ty is twin brother to Blake and more so the "good" twin. Most like to end up with Jace.**

**Blake and Ty are both 5th years in the past-past and 7th year in the future-past.)) Last name is Nox.**

**The man in the light, a Nox brother, will be told which one and more into that later…**

**Past-past:: 2006...**

**Future-past:: 2010**

**Future-future:: 2022-ish I think this one I have to double check…**

**Caden is 16 and Jace and Dax are 13**

**Adora is 15 ish I think…**


	15. AN Hope this makes more sense

_((Ok the end of chapter note didn't quite make sense sorry…))_

**This might make a little more… hopefully…**

**Everyone not on this list is in the correct time for their person and age…**

**Past-past – 2006**

**Married Severus Snape**

**Married Hermione Snape**

**Caden Snape- age16**

**Alex Malfoy**

**Julian Longbottom**

**Future-past –2010**

**Student Hermione Granger**

**Teacher Severus Snape**

**Adora Malfoy**

**Dax Snape**

**Jace Snape**

**Blake and Ty Nox belong to year 2010- I think.**

**In past-past year 3rd and future-past year 7th.**

_((Hopefully this makes a little more sense... and is correct...))_

_((Also warning- for the last chapter... :))_


End file.
